Son of the Forge and Daughter of the Sea
by multifandomweirdo13
Summary: Leo x OC Percabeth Jasper Frazel Solangelo What happens when Forge meets sea? When a special son of Hephaestus meets the only known daughter Poseidon, sparks fly. But, when all things turn around and a prophecy is given. The entire UNIVERSE is put in the hands of Poseidon's daughter, will all things burn to ash, or rise like a wave?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Amber

Run, I told myself, Run for your life as fast as you can. I may sound weird but, I was running from a minotaur in tightie-wighties. At this point, I, Amber Athena Swenson age 15 living with brother and mom, thought I was comletely hallucinating. But I ran just in case.  
I tightened my grip on the four shopping bags I was holding from my last-minute Christmas shopping, being December 22nd. A Hollister bag for my brother, a Macy's bag for my mom, another Macy's for me and a Michael's bag filleed with arts and craft supplies aswell as stuff to wrap presents.  
I looked over my shoulder to see that the monster was a blocks away, I could barely spot him in the thickly crowed streets of winter Manhattan but I could see that he was struggling to get past three old ladies.  
Just as I was looking back, I hit something and fell down from pressure and shock.  
I rubbed my forhead and looked up to see big, chocolate-brown eyes staring into mine. The eyes belonged to a handsome stranger with messy brown curly-ish long-ish hair who had soot on his face. He sort of looked like a Mexican elf around 17. He also had a Hollister and a Macy's bag.  
"Sorry" The stranger said "I wasn't looking where I was going." He scrambled to his feet and helped me up. His slightly bigger hand fit perfectly in my smaller one. I looked back up. He was about 5 inches taller.  
"It's alright, I wasn't looking either. It's my fault, too." I said. He picked up one of the Hollister bags, peeked inside, handed it to me. I just he picked up a Macy's bag, peeked, and haded it to me. This repeated with the Micheal's bag. He peeked into another Macy's bag and this time, he snapped it shut and handed it to me.  
"That, my friend, is most definiteley yours." I peeked inside to see what he was talking about. I saw the new bras I got aswell as the rest of the clothes I bought for myself.  
"Sorry," I said, hoping he wasn't scared for life. He picked up his own two bags and looked at me in the eyes, as if purposfully trying to make me melt.  
"It's okay, I've seen worse thngs in my life. Why were you running?" I looked at him funny. "Sorry, not my position to ask."  
"No, no. It's fine, I would tell you but, you just wouldn't believe me." He smirked  
"Try me." I squinted my eyes at him, looking for uncertainty in his face but only found pain.  
"Fine. I'm running away from a minotaur in tightie-wighties." I looked down, expecting him to laugh and tell me they don't exist. He never did so I looked back up. "Why are you running?" I asked  
"Hydra," He said, thinking, hoping I'd understand. "If your a demigod we'd better get in that diner coffee shop to hide our demigod smell, besides I owe you." He grabbed my hand, noticing the monsters gaining on us, and pulled me into the shop.  
"Hello," the hostess said [hostess? since when to coffee shops have hostesses?] "Would you and your girlfriend like a seat at the window or a table?" she asked the boy.  
"She's not my girlfriend and a window seat." I looked at him with an exprecion that read why does she think we are dating I looked at my hand, which felt too warm. I got my answer. The boy was still holding my hand. He noticed, too, and let go. We walked over to a window seat and we sat across from each other in the booths.  
"So she's either a clear-sighted mortal, a demigod, or a hallucinating mortal." he whispred to himself, thinking I couldn't hear. He stired the water on the table with a straw.  
"As if you aren't a mortal. Jeez, and I'm Hera." I said, sarcastically.  
"Really?" The boy asked and pulled out some weird gold coins with the sacred owls on them, symbol of Athena. After a second, I realized they were the ancient golden drachmas.  
"No!" He took them back "Look, I don't know who in Hades you are and why should I even trust you?" I asked the strange boy. He rubbed the soot, off his face as if he just noticed it, looking at his reflection in the window.  
"Do you believe in the Ancient Greek Gods?" He asked, noticing my reference to Hera and Hades. I sat more comfortably and I was suddenly interested and yet, nervous about this boy.  
"Yes, I am only taught that way because I am Greek! And, again, who are you and why should I trust you?" It was getting on my nerves.  
"I am Leo McShizzle Man Bad Boy Sumpreme Valdez, son of Hephaestus. And you eally are fully greek? I'm half Latino..." I looked at him  
"Yes, I am fully greek... Okay, Leo McShizzle Man Bad Boy Supreme Valdez, why should I trust you again?" I eyed him suspiciousley  
"Yay, you pay attention. Good listener, you, very good and very lucky. I like that." He clapped his hands like a four-year-old who just got candy. I raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"  
"Amber Swenson. And, again, why should I trust you, Leo Valdez." I looked at him wide-eyed. A waiter came. He looked at me and smiled.  
"One hot chocolate and a cheeseburger with sweet potato fries." Leo said when he asked  
"And your girlfriend?" He asked  
"Not dating..." I said and the waiter wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Same thing for me but, with green tea, NO sweetener or flirting on the side." I said. The waiter left and I looked at Leo to see him staring. "What? I'm cautious about what I consume!" He just shook his head.  
"No, it's not that... It's your eyes. Do you know they change color?" He asked and I nodded. Every school I go, I'm shunned by kids beacause of my freaky eyes. I only had two friends, the boy had one blue one green eye, then the girl had green/brown mixed eyes. How will they put that on my driver's lisence.  
"Are you freaked out? What color are they now? And, for the last time, why should I trust you?" I asked and he thought, staring into my ever-changing eyes with his chocolate brown ones.  
"No, I think it's cool, I have a friend, Piper, who's eyes do that. They changed from sea-geen to aquamarine." He paused"I am a half-blood and know all about what you are going through." He closed his eyes and relaxed, happy to get it off his shoulders. I leaned forward and looked into his eyes.  
"What, puberty?" I asked Leo's eyes snapped open and he turned pink. "Cuz, you are a boy and I'm a girl, last time I checked."  
"No. Well, yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about. You are a half-blood and you just found out and know what it's like. I could help you." He looked at me with hope. I looked at him like he's crazy.  
"You're crazy." I said and got ready to leave. He held my hand down. I looked at his amizingly tanned hand and then I looked into his eyes.  
"Have you ever read greek mythology?" He asked and I relaxed and sat normally in the booth. Thankfully, he ley go of my hand.  
"Yeah... I read at the library a lot." I said. Gee, did I wonder where this was going.  
"Do you only have one parent?" He asked. I got confused at this. Then I realized what he meant and decided to play Smart Aleck.  
"No... I mean I live with my mom and brother, I never met my dad but, it's impossible to have only one parent."  
"In technicallity." He said, nodding. He looked at me. "Do you ever have encounters with strange creaters from mythology?"  
"Other, than today, yes." I shivered from the mere thought of the memories.  
"Are you dyslexic, ADHD, or both?"  
"I don't know. I pay attention easily in school and I can read perfectly fine in English, Greek, and Ancient Greek. If that's what you're asking." I leaned back into my seat and I reddened. I felt like a bragger.  
"A very very rare demigod." he stated and looked out the window. "There's Grover. He must have smelled us and came. He's a satyr and her to bring us to Camp Half-Blood." He put some money on the table and we left. Outside was a crippled boy with crutches, Leo's age, with very curly brown hair and brown eyes.  
"I see you bumped into a demigod." he said to Leo. I finally undrstood my whole life: the snake lady, how I know ancient greek without learning from my mother like I learned regular greek since I was greek, also the man with one eye who sounded too much like my cousin, Steve.  
"Yea. Hey, Amber? Has anything glowing ever appearred over your head?" I shook my head "Okay... Godly parent is to be determined." Grover chewed on the Pepsi can he was drinking from. "Okay, Leo, Amber, let's go." He hailed a taxi that said 'Three Grey Sisters Car Service'. We got in and the first thing I noticed that there was only one eye-ball. "To Camp Half-Blood." Grover told them  
"Last time someone wanted to go there was 10 years ago." The Grey Sisters said in sync. It took us 5 minutes to get to the camp. Grover tossed them 3 of the weird gold coins.  
"Till next time, ladies" He told the old ladies. Leo and I made faces and laughed. We went inside and I met Chiron, the centaur who trainedchilles and Hercules. Chiron said I'd be staying in the Hermes cabin until I got claimed and to go to the Hephaestus cabin to get my weapon. And so Leo brought me.  
"Hey, guys. I have someone I want you to meet." He told his cabin-mates. A boy with a scar across his arm came forward.  
"Dude, is she your girlfriend that you never knew was a demigod and just found out?" He asked quickley. I face-palmed  
"Nooooo. I'm single, Mark. This is Amber, a new camper. She needs a weapon." Mark said he'd make a weapon for me. He measured my wrist to make a bracelet that would become a shield. He'd also make a gold coin that would tun into a weapon of my choice when I squeezed it in my hand. While I waited for him to finish, I went to Leo who was working on something outside. I sat down next to him and saw that his hands could produce fire, very rare for a child of Hephaestus.  
"Hey." He turned, startled, without turning off the fire and burned my face and arms. I screamed in pain but it was too late, he already burned me. I lost all conciousness and fell to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leo

As Amber fell to the ground, I knew I'd never forgive myself. I didn't mean to hurt her. It was like my mom's death all over again. Great. Another person I murdered. I put my ear to her chest to check her pulse. It felt awkward but I did it. I felt Amber's heart beat. She was alive, I don't know how but, she was. Maybe she was blessed by one of the gods.  
I picked her up and ran to the Apollo cabin, hoping Will didn't go to archery practice with the rest. I let myself in and heard laughing from the room in the back. I knocked on the door.  
"What?" Will answered the door shirtless. I saw Nico inside. Gods, ever since they started dating... Will looked at Amber in my arms. "Oh, put her on the unclaimed side. I'll check up on her." I did as told. I explained what happened.  
"She went to get her weapon from my cabin to train. I waited outside, working on a project. Then came outside when Mark finished making plans for the weapon. I guess she saw me, the only person there she knew and came over. She said hi as I had my hands lit and, well, she scared me and I accidentaly burned her face and arms. Will, will she be okay?"  
"Yes. It helps that she hasn't been claimed yet so she should wake up soon. Until then, there is nothing I can do. If you want, you can sit with her." I nodded and sat down in the chair next to her bed. Will went back to his room, leaving me alone with Amber and my thoughts. I pushed Amber's hair away from her beautiful face. 'No', I told myself, 'What if she is your half-sister, you'd be heart broken' I kissed her forhead where I had bumped into her and stroked her face.  
"I'm so sorry." I whispered and let a tear fall. It landed right on her nose. I wiped it away. "It's all my fault." I buried my face in her soft reddish-brown hair, arm wrapped around her, and I let myself cry for the first time since my mom's death.  
I never knew that someone that you barely knew, could mean so much to you. I felt her move and got up from my position. She opened her big, beautiful, now, sky-blue eyes and looked into my plain brown ones just as this morning, when I met her.  
She stretched her arms and let out a lttle moan of pain when the pain flowed back to her. She noticd that she was in the infirmary and she let a tear escape her eye. I did, too. I was happy that she woke up. She pulled my down and hugged me, crying into my shoulder. So I lay there, beside her, in a bed. Doing absolutely nothing. I hugged her and whispered into her ear.  
"I'm so, so sorry." I whispered again.  
"I heard you before. Leo, will I be okay?" She whispered into my ear. I nodded. And she squeezed my tighter.  
"You sure will, Amber." I whispered back. She closed her eyes and a tear streamed out from the corner of her eye. I wiped it away.  
"Are you sure, Fire Boy McShizzle?" She joked  
"Whoah, McShizzle?" I looked at her and she shot me a look. "Yeah, Sweet Cheeks, I'm sure."  
"Sweet Cheeks?" She asked. I nodded. She closed her eyes again, tense. I kissed her forehead and she suddenly relaxed.  
"You are the sweetest girl I know and when you smile, I can see it in your cheeks, though I see pain in your eyes." I explained  
"I like it." She studied my face, mostly my eyes, as if looking for emotion. "You have the pain in your eyes, too. I saw it earlier, when we met. What's wrong?" I pushed my hair out of my eyes. I might as well tell someone and it might as well be the girl I like. I sighed.  
"I accidntally killed my mother with my fire when I was little. She got trapped in the workshop she invented stuff in and I thought, that since the walls were wood I could save her, but I killed her instead. I've been hopping from foster home to foster home ever since." A tear rolled down my cheek again and Amber wiped away even though it hurt her burned fingers to. "That is why I freaked out when I hurt you. I thought I had killed another person I cared about." I quickley added "Why are you in pain?", hoping she won't notice what I said.  
"I accidentaly drowned my older sister, my best friend. One day when I was still little, on a Saturday, my mom was running errands so my older sister, 14 at the time, voluntered to babysit me and my brother. We went to the beach because it was so hot and, well, you get the idea." I knew she didn't want to talk about it, judging from the pain in her voice. "And since when did you care about me?" She asked. Gods, she caught it.  
"Since I hurt you twice." We sat there, in the bed, smiling a stupid dumb smile you get when you like someone. I realized that our faces were an inch apart. At that moment, Will came to check on us.  
"Whoah, love birds. No kissing or sex in the infirmary!" He joked. Amber and I sat up and I scrambled to get out of the bed. "I see Amber woke up."  
"Yes, she did." I said  
"Do you think I can take a cold shower?" Amber asked "The cold helps burns, right?"  
"Of course. I just want to do a check up." He said and motioned for her to get up. He checked her burns and said a cold shower would be the best thing for these types and then aloe or toothpaste. "What size clothes are you so I can get you a change of clothes since your are all burnt."  
"A medium in juniors shirts and a size 6 in jeans and shorts."  
"Okay, I'll get you some camp shirts and a pair of shorts and jeans. Then, you can go to the Aphrodite cabin to pick out more clothes. The showers are in the back." He said and left to get Amber's new clothes.  
"Do you need help with the shower?" I asked  
"Aww, that's sweet... And creepy." She said, smiling. "I can shower myself, but thanks." Will came back with clothes and Amber went to take a shower. I stayed just in case she needed help. I sat on a bed closest to the shower and read Mythology while Will attended another 'patient' a.k.a Nico.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Amber

I took off my burt clothes and my black crystal necklace and stepped into the shower. It was nice. I don't know why, but I washed my face with the water and my arms. I expected my burns to hurt me but, they didn't. I examined them to find that they healed. I screamed. I heard the bathroom door slam open.  
"What happened?" I heard Leo yell as he threw back the shower curtain, saw me and clapped his hand over his eyes.  
"Leo" I groaned "I'm in the shower!" I turned off the water, took the towel Will gave me and wrapped it around my naked body. "You can look now."  
"What happened?" He repeated as he uncovered his eyes. I showed him my arms and pointed to my face.  
"I'm healed." I said and he stood in awe and pointed to the top of my head. There was a glowing gold trident over my head, not to mention the dove and owl and pink, gray, gold, and yellow aura.  
"Will!" Leo called "Amber has been claimed." Will came in with his hand over his eyes, unlike Leo.  
"You can look." Leo said, rollong his eyes. Will looked at the trident.  
"All hail Amber Swenson, daughter of Poseidon, blessed by Athena and Aphrodite. Did she heal?" he asked, wanting to help.  
"Yea" I showed him my arms. He nodded in approval and they left me to finish my shower.

I finished my shower I changed into my new Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and I decided to wear the jeans since it was a little chilly. I discovered that my necklace wasn't where I put it. I went outside into the infirnary to find Leo playing with my necklace.  
"Leo?" I asked  
"Oh, sorry." He said and looked down at my necklace in his hands. "I upgraded your necklace. When you push the miniscule button on the bottom tip of the crystal, it will turn you invisible. It's an 'I'm sorry' gift from me." He smiled and got up to put it on me. "It looks beautiful on you." He whispered into my ear from behind. I touched the necklace.  
"You're single, right?" I asked  
"Yeah, why?" He asked in a flirty way and he wiggled his eyebrows at me  
"I know who might want to be the next Mrs. Leo Valdez." I flirted back and smirked  
"And who might that me?" He asked  
"You'll see." I said and went outside to eat dinner, leaving Leo to chase me. He was quick and he caught me at the beach. He threw me onto the floor and tickled me.  
"Who is it?" he pressured and I giggled  
"I'll never tell!" I shouted between giggles. "Never!"  
"Are you sure? Are you sure you won't tell me?" He said, from on top of me tickling me as I rolled around in the surprisingly hot sand. "Who is it?" he said again through gritted teeth. I slapped him and got up and ran to the dining hall and he almost caught me so I ran back to the beach and we both tripped and fell into the sand. He hovered above me.  
"Please? Tell me." He whispered  
"It's me you idiot." I grabbed his face and pulled him toward me. I planted my lips on his. I never believed the fireworks flying term but now I understood it. We seperated. I pushed his hair back, out of his face and he pushed mine out of my face. He leaned back down and kissed me back. The bells rang signaling the start of dinner.  
"We'd better get going." Leo said  
"Or we could just stay here. Or not. I'm hungry." I answered Leo laughed, getting up and helped me. We brushed of the sand on our clothes. "Let's go." He took my hand and led me to the dining hall. We sat at a table with 8 other people there, including Will and Nico. I sat next to Leo and he put his arm around me.  
"So, is this the girlfriend you hypnotized into dating your idiot ass?" A boy with sea-green eyes and short black hair asked, jokingly.  
"NO! She's the one who kissed my ass!" Leo shouted at him  
"Oh, so you kissed his ass?" the boy asked me  
"No. And Leo?" I asked sweetly  
"Yea, Sweet Lips?" he asked, seemingly hypotized.  
"You don't kiss and tell!" I said I lightly hit his cheek  
"Oooooh" everyone at the table said. And Leo and I rolled our eyes.  
"Anyway, this is Amber." Leo said  
"Hi!" I said and Leo continued  
"And this is everyone." A blonde girl rolled her gray eyes.  
"What Leo means to says is," She began "I'm Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, my mom blessed you." A girl with mahogany colored hair and multi-colored eyes sorta raised her hand.  
"I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, so did mine. You HAVE to let me help pick out your new clothes! Please?" she asked eagerly. I nodded and she squealed.  
"Sheesh, Piper," a blonde boy with piercing blue eyes said "You're showing your Aphrodite self. I'm Jason, Piper's boyfriend, Son of Jupiter, Roman version of Zeus."  
"I'm Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, Roman version of Hades." An African girl with frizzy brown hair said. A chinese boy went next.  
"I'm Frank Zhang , Son of Mars, Roman version of Ares. I'm also dating Hazel." He said the last part sheepishly. He shyly put his arm around Hazel as she nuzzled him.  
"Well it's about time!" Will said "You know me, Will, son of Apollo, dating Nico."  
"Nico, son of Hades, dating Will..." the gothic emo boy said. The black haired boy went last.  
"I am Persassy! Son of Poseidon!" He said cheerfully. "Engaged to Nice Ass over here." He motioned to Annabeth and she slapped him  
"Percy!" She shrieked  
"What!? You have a nice ass!" He repeated He looked at me. "Who's your godly parent and what did Leo do to have you date him?"  
"Daughter of Poseidon, your half-sister and Leo did nothing except for the fact that he is so funny and charming." I said and kissed Leo's cheek.  
"Soooo... You're my sister? And you think Leo is charming?" I nodded "Something is wrong with you, sis." I shot a look at my half-brother "Kidding! You two are very lucky!" The girls squealed  
"Thanks. So how do the plates and cups work?" I asked  
"Think of a drink and a meal you want." Percy said  
"Oh" I said. I thought of a cheeseburger and hot chocolate. It appeared. I started eating. I looked at Leo and he took a napkin to wipe some ketchup from my face. I wiped some from his. I lightly kissed his lips and he rested his forhead on mine. Jason threw a piece of cucumber at us.  
"Asshole!" Leo called at him. He lookd back at me. And we just sat there looking into eachother eyes. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him softly.  
"Hello?" Percy said "We are trying to eat here, lovebirds!" I went back to my burger.  
When we all finished eating I sat back into Leo's warm hold. I sipped some of my Hot Chocolate.  
"Sooooo, do you guys like camp?" I asked  
"Yea." everyone said. I nodded.  
"C'mon, let's go to the campfire." Leo said and we left. We sat in the very last row so no one can see us. I sat down next to Leo and absolutely melted into his love for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Leo

I felt so much love for the special daughter of Poseidon and seeing Percy and Annabeth engaged it made me wanna get married, too. I looked at Amber. She had such a beautiful voice that, for a second, I thought she as a daugher of Apollo. The light from the fire made her skin glow an amazing color which, is now my favorite color.  
"Amber?" I asked. She stopped singing and looked and me. "Do you wanna go swimming with me tomorrow at the lake and also have a picnic for lunch or something?"  
"Oh, Leo, I would love to but, it's the middle of December. Isn't it cold?" She asked.  
"The camp borders don't allow cold air to come in." I explained. I loved being the smart one for once. It's a not very often felling but, I like it.  
"Oh! Then okay! I'd love to go on a date with you. I'll stop to get a bathing suit and some clothes from the Aphridite cabin first thing in the morning after breakfast."  
"Make sure you get a bikini so I can see your sexy body again." I said. Then, I blushed. "Not that I really did. Only a glimpse and not even a good one. Sorry about barging in on you."  
"Maybe..." She winked and went back to singing 'Ghost Town'. Later I brought Amber to get her new weapons from Mark. She tried them out and they worked perfectly. She sat down and I kissed her and walked over to my work bench to get something.  
"Oooooooohhhhh." the cabin chorused.  
"Like you've never seen a couple kiss." I said, rolling my eyes.  
"Shit, I was gonna ask her out." I heard from the crowded cabin. I grabbed Amber and held her tight. She obviousley heard it, too because she seemed scared and held me tight aswell. I kissed her and whispered in her ear.  
"I'll walk you to your cabin."  
"I am a human and I have both legs, you know." She said, sarcasticaly. She is a very sarcastic person. I like sarcasticness.  
"I don't trust my siblings."  
"Fair enough. Let's go." We walked to the Poseidon cabin and we stopped at the door. We turned to each other and I held Amber's hands in mine.  
"Meet me a the lake when Percy falls asleep. Turn invisible. My watch will turn me invisible, but we can still see each other. I have something fo you." I whispered she nodded. I kissed her forhead and the cabin door flew open.  
"Break it up, Wet Fire!" Percy yelled at us. Amber lightly kissed my lips and ran inside. I went back to my cabin and collapsed on my bed. I heard footsteps but I didn't bother looking.  
"So, Amber, huh?" It was Mark  
"Yeah, she kissed me at the lake and I really like her and for her to kiss me, well, why else would she?"  
"You guys are perfect. Gods, I sound like Aphrodite." I looked at him  
"Did you want to ask her out or was that someone else?" I asked  
"Yeah, that was me." Mark said sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't know you were dating. She's hot like your hands. You're really lucky, man."  
"It's okay, bro." I settled back down. "Just don't take her away from me or I kill you." I lit my hands.  
"K, man. " He held his hands up in surrender and went to his bed to sleep.

After a few minutes I checked to see if anyone was awake. No one was. I tapped my watch and turned invisible. I walked to the lake with the box for Amber. I sat down on a log and waited for her. It felt like half an hour before I saw Amber's perfect figure jogging towards me. She sat down next to me on the log and kissed my cheek. I kissed her forhead.  
"Sorry I'm late." She said "Let's just say that Percy is a really overprotective older half-brother." She smiled and giggled when she noticed my pajamas. "Wow, you found flame pajamas at K-mart?"  
"No, Piper made them for me for my birthday." I said sheepishly. She laughed.  
"So, why did we need to meet here?" She asked  
"So I can give you this." I pulled out the box. and handed it to her. "It's a promise ring as long as you wear it, you are mine. Oh, and you can't be hurt by fire or explosions."  
"Wow. That's awesome. Your invention?" I nodded "Even better."  
"It's a blue saphire stone surrounded by little red rubies." I smiled  
"No, duh." She smiled and put it on. "Beautiful" she whispered  
"Don't worry, Percy voluntered to test it and it works on Poseidon children."  
"Thank you Leo!" She threw her arms around my neck to hug me. "Test it?" I threw my hands a-flame and touched her she shivered and that was it. No scream. No burn. No collapsing. My invention works!  
"Now you'll never gt hurt by me again." She threw me onto the sand and kissed me. I touched my lips and we layed there, staring at the stars and constellations. I pointed to a cluster of stars.  
"Orion." I stated  
"My birth constellation. I'm a Capricorn, January 13th. Percy is a Leo. What about you?" She whispered and looked at me as we lay in the sand.  
"I'm a Leo, Percy is a Percy. May 20th and I don't really know."  
"We will have to look that up." She smiled and I looked at my watch.  
"Midnight. Make a wish and then we should go back to our cabins." She squeezed her eyes shut and said something under her breath. I did the same. I wished for a long relationship with Amber and maybe a marriage if all goes well betwen us. We got up and went to our cabins.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Amber

My wish. I wished for a marriage. A marriage between me and Leo. A long, happy one. I just met him but I feel like I've known him for years. He's very open about his feelings and he's already given me a promise ring. I felt so loved and I loved him.  
"Hi, Amber! I see you are wearing my gift." A voice said I turned aroud to see Leo smiling. I smiled and we sat down at the table for breakfast with the gang.  
"I do not approve of you dating my little sister." Percy said, stirring his coffee.  
"Look who's playing big brother." Annabeth whispered to me, Hazel and Piper.  
"I heard that." Percy said  
"Shesh, Percy. I'm 15 and you all are all 17. Except for Nico and Hazel. They are 15 and 13, even though the Hotel and the brought back to life thing. But, still I can date whover I want."  
"Gods, Amber. I was kidding. Did Leo give you the ring? Did he propose with it? Did you like it? Did it work? Are you gonna dump him? Hmm?"  
"Yes. No. Love it. Yes. Never!" I said  
"Shame, on not proposing, Leo, Shame." Percy did the shame thing with his fingers. "Kidding." Percy said after Annabeth and I shot him a look and Annabeth hit the back of his head. "Ow" We started eating. I had waffles with Leo. I also had some green tea.  
As I finished, an arrow whizzed right by my forehead. I looked towards where it came from to see Chiron with his archer's bow.  
"Hello, Amber. Tomorrow is your first day of training and I will have Will train you privately." He said  
"Wait what?" Leo and Percy said at the same time. "I don't approve of her being alone with a boy." I waited. So did Will and everyone else. We all stared at them. "What?" They asked  
"LEO, PERCY, I'm gay!" Will shouted  
"Oh, yeah, right." they said "Go along."  
"You will start after breakfast tomorrow." Chiron said and left. After everyone finished, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth and I went to the Aphrodite cabin and got me some new clothes and a bathing suit. Turns out, they are all going to swm today with their boyfriends. So we packed a giant picnic basket and got dressed to go to the lake. We went to the lake to see that the boys were aready there. I ran to Leo and kissed his cheek.  
"Hey, Sweet Lips." He lightly kissed my lips and everyone stared.  
"Don't call me that." I said  
"No." Leo protested  
"I'll be the cause of your nightmares if you don't." I threataned  
"Fine." He said grabbing me and carried me bridal style into the water. We went so deep that we couldn't stand. I pulled him under the water and kissed him. We shouldn't have been able to but we both could breathe. We swam around for a while, I raced Percy (I won. My prize was dealing with Percy claiming 'He let me win') and we saw Percy and Annabeth doing the underwater kiss, too.  
We all went to eat lunch on the sand after a while. As I polished off my sweet potato fries I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Frank.  
"Can I ask you something, privately?" I nodded and followed him to the outside of my cabin. "Um, I want your opinion about what I should give Hazel for Christmas. Since you're, like, the same age." He held up two things: a really cute shirt that said 'Pluto is my favorite' with a picture of the dwarf plant and a gold carving kit. I smiled at hs effort.  
"Frank, these are really sweet and all, but, I, for one thing, would like something that would remind me of why I fell in love with the person who's giving the gift. Are you catching my drift here?" His arms lowered and he stared off over my head.  
"Yeah," He said softly, nodding. Then more confidently."Yeah. Thanks, Amber." He hugged me and we went to his cabin to see what he had in mind. We ended up wrapping a little piece of wood that had 'Frazel' carved into one side with a diamond and a sword caved on the other side (I still don't get it), a diamond necklace and the carving kit.  
"There." I put a bow on the gift. "Done." I handed it to Frank. "You better hide it well, and not In the ground 'cuz of your girlfriend's powers." I nudged him and he smiled and kissed my cheek, lightly. My eyes widened. "Frank, we are both dating someone, and obviousley not each other. Why would you do that to Hazel?" He laughed and shook his head.  
"Look, Amber, as pretty and nice and funny as you are, I love Hazel and, no offence, but, it would be gross to date you." I looked at him funny.  
"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. He laughed again. "Am I really that funny?"  
"No, well yes but, it would be gross because I'm a decendant of the great-grandson of Poseidon, you know the Argonaut, Pilos."  
"Oh, yeah, really? We're related? That would make me your great times a million aunt, or something." I said, it made my brain hurt, so much math. Carry the one... Add the 2,000... Aww, whatever. Frank laughed again. "Seriousley?"  
"That is exactly what Percy said." He said "You're more like him than you think." We left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Leo

"Hey, where are Frank and Amber?" Hazel asked I shrugged. I had noticed that, like, twenty minutes ago they disappeared. "I'm gonna go look for them." She said, getting up.  
"I'll come with, to help." I said, also getting up. I was worried about my girlfriend. She is new and she's friends with seveteen year olds. Other than Nico and Hazel.  
"Ok." Hazel said. She put a shirt over her bathing suit. Wait, that was Frank's... "Let's go, Repair Boy." Ugh, I hated that nickname.  
"Ok, Witch Girl." I said and she shot me a look.  
"Shut. The. Hades. Up."  
"Then don't call me Repair Boy." I said and Hazel pursed her lips.  
"Fine. Just don't call me Witch Girl." She said. Gods, Hazel is nice. "Let's go." We started at the campfire. We advanced to the training area and then the Big House.

I collapsed on the steps of the Big House. I looked at Hazel who was staring at me. I waved a hand in front of her face. Nothing. I lit my hand a-flame.  
"Gaaaaaa!" Shouted Hazel. "Oh, in the name of Jupiter's underwear. Did I have a blackout again? That hasn't happened since I met Percy and started carrying Frank's stick!"  
"No, you were just staring at me blankly. Like you do at Frank." Oh Gods. She probably is thinking of Sammy. Her face fell.  
"I'd rather have a blackout again." She said burying her face in her dark hands. "I was thinking of Sammy."  
"I might be able to help you. It'll be Get-Over-Sammy-Therapy. C'mon it'll be fun. I'll remind you of him and you'll try to-" And then she kissed me. She actually had the guts to kiss me. My eyes still wide open, Hazel pulled back.  
"Hazel?"  
"Leo?" Before us stood a very confused pair of demigods none other than Amber and Frank. "What the Hades? This is how you treat me after I- You know what I don't care. Opposites may attract, but not fire and water." Amber took off her ring and threw it at my feet, turned on her heel and ran away. Frank stood there, shaking his head.  
"And to think I thought you were different, Hazel." He, too, turned on heel and ran after Amber.  
"No, Frank. It's not what it looks like!" Hazel yelled after him. Frank stopped and turned to look at us. He was crying.  
"I HATE YOU!" He yelled at us and Hazel screamed into her hands, tears streamng down her face. She was crying. HARD. I ran after Amber. I couldn't lose my first love. My first girlfriend.  
"AMBER ATHENA SWENSON!" I yelled. Tears started streaming down my face. I sat on a nearby bench and cried into my hands. I saw two sparkly black flipflops step in front of me. Amber. I looked up, eyes puffy from crying. I saw Amber crying. She sat down next to me on the bench.  
"What do you want?" She asked. I got up, ready to give a speech of sorrow.  
"Look, I know that sorry isn't enough. It won't change anything. But, I'm sorry. As Hazel said it wasn''t what it looked like. Hazel aand I went to go look for you and Frank but, we couldn't find you anywhere and I'm sooooooo soooooooo sooooooooooooooooo sorry. It wasn't my fault. We were just sitting on the steps and Hazel was staring at me. Then, she just kissed me because of Sammy. I didn't even kiss her back or close my eyes."  
"I know that but, it hurts me because you didn't do anything to stop it and who the HADES is SAMMY?"  
"SAMMY IS MY GREAT-GRANDFATHER! HE DATED HAZEL. HAZEL MARRIED HIM, THEN DIED AND CAME BACK TO LIFE. HAZEL WAS MY GREAT-GRANDMOTHER!" I shouted at her.  
"My best friend is my boyfriend's grandmother. My best FRIEND is my boyfriend's GRANDMOTHER. MY BEST FRIEND IS MY BOYFRIEND'S GRANDMOTHER! WHAT THE HADES!" Amber processed. She buried her face in her hands.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm just fustrated. You are my first girlfriend and I love you. I was trying to explain and you didn't listen before. And I..." I sat down and buried my face in my hands, "I'm a terrible boyfriend." I said. Amber took my hands away from my face.  
"Hey," She cooed. "No you're not. If anything I'm a terrible girlfriend. I should've listened. I understand if you want to break up." She said and I got up.  
"No." I stated, "You are THE best thing that has Ever happened to me and I'm not letting you go. I am gonna go walk up to Frank and say-" Amber got up and slammed her lips against mine.  
"No need for that. We'll just go tell Frank what happened and then I'll ask Hazel's side of the story. If they are simillar, then I won't drown you." She continued to coo. Man, does she know how to shut me up. I felt like I was in a trance.  
"Yeah... We'll go do... whatever you said." Amber took my hand and we went to look for Frank.

We found Frank in the archery fields, shooting arrows seven at a time. He looked at us and snarled.  
"I see you're a very forgiving person." He growled and Amber let go of my hand. This wasn't like Frank. He's never snarled. He's never growled. This all must have a really big effect on him. And he NEVER shoots seven arrows it's always ten or thirteen.  
"What's with the seven arrows, dude? Isn't that an unlucky number in China?" I asked  
"My grandmother was right. Seven is an unlucky number. The prophecy of SEVEN was an unlucky number. YOU ARE THE UNLUCKY NUMBER." He yelled at me, pointing seven arrowss at my head. Amber put a hand on his arm and he immidiatley calmed down.  
"This is all a misunderstanding. Leo never kissed Hazel. Hazel thought Leo was Sammy and she kissed him, remembering her whole past life. Let's go find hr and hear her side of the story, Frank." She lead him to the Big House and I heard him mumble things and I caught 'Valdez', 'Leo Valdez', and 'Seven'. Hazel was still crying and Frank sat next to her. Haazel looked up. Hazel looked at Frank. Hazel thew her arms aroung Frank.  
"Frank. I'm sooooo soooooo soooooooooooooo sorry. I saw Sammy in Leo and I remembered my past how much I loved Sammy-" Frank growled at that. Hazel put up her pointer finger. "LOVED, past tense. Anyway. You weren't there to drive me away and my brain took over, convincing me that I love Sammy- I mean Leo- more than I love you." Hazel looked at me. "And Leo. I'm so sorry I caused problems between you and my best friend. Amber. Sweet sweet Amber. I'm so sorry I kissed your boyfriend. Did Leo tell you about Sammy?" Amber nodded.  
"Yeah, I guess you are Leo's Great-Grandmother?" Frank growled at this.  
"She's not a virgin?" Frank asked.  
"No, I am in this life. My past life is behind me and never bring up the fact that I am technicaly Leo's Great Grandmother to the rest of the Seven. I am starting over. A new life with my Frank, whom I love." Frank relaxed.  
"I'm sorry I got so mad. I'm sorry I almost killed your boyfriend, Amber." Frank said.  
"What?!" Hazel shouted "We're through." Frank tensed at this and Hazel cracked a smile. "Kidding."  
"And no apology to Leo?" I asked "I was almost killed by seven arrows, one from each of the rest of the seven and Amber!" Everyone laughed.  
"Oh, Leo McShizzle." Amber said. I smiled at this.  
"I am McShizzley, aren't I?" Everyone laughed again and Frank patted my back.  
"I'm sorry I almost killed you. By the way, you have a really smart girlfriend." He said "C'mon let's go get dressed for the Christmas Eve Dinner-Dance." He held out his arm to Hazel. "My lady." He smiled and Hazel smiled back.  
"You should take boyfriend lessons from him" Amber said. My face fell and Amber cracked a smile. "i'm kidding!" I held my hand out to her, just as Frank did to Hazel.  
"Shall we?"  
"We shall not. Youu are fine the way you are and I need to get dressed." She pushed me away and ran off to her cabin to get dressed.

I'll post another chapter tomorrow cuz that's just how much I love this.

-Aliki


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Amber

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR?" I shouted at the girls (Piper, Annabeth, Clarisse, Hazel, and Katie) and Percy, who won't leave 'his' cabin. Piper put a hand on my arm as I collapsed on my bed, where everyone was sitting. "I don't have anything and this is my first actual date with Leo and I'm not sure what I am even supposed to do. Percy turned the page of his 'Finding Nemo' picture book and looked at me with his Nemo sunglasses which he refused to take off since the beach.  
"I think you look fine." He said, shrugging and went back to 'reading' the book. "This is your first boyfriend we're talking about. I, for one thing, think that you are too young to date."  
"Percy." Annabeth warned. "We started dating at 15."  
"I'm wearing a T-shirt and jeans. I need a dress." I whispered to myself.  
"Look, I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and I will do whatever it takes to make your first date magical. I'll even go dress Leo myself for you. I'll even climb a tree and sprinkle flower petals over you two, even if it means ruining my favorite dress." Piper said  
"That means a lot to me, coming from an Aphrodite girl." I said  
"Don't sweat it. Wait, heeeeey. I guess it makes sense. I'm still helping you." Piper said. "Bring out the wardrobe." She declared. "I said: bring out the wardrobe." Annabeth hit Percy's arm.  
"Hey, watch it! Nemo is about to be found by his daddy!" He whined, pressing a green button on a blue remote, showing a whole closet of dresses about my size and acssecories. "Oh wait, I forgot. The wardrobe." He declared and buried his nose back in the picture book.  
"Piper? Why is everything pink or red and blue or purple?" I asked  
"So that if Leo bursts into flames from horniness, or something, you guys match!" She said and if it was logical, like, duh!  
"That totally makes sense." Annabeth and Hazel said.  
"She lives! Hazel can speak. She has a voice!" I said like a mad scientist. "Why are you so quiet?"  
"I don't know... I guess I feel guilty about what happened earlier. Like I shouldn't be here." She said sheepishly. "I-I'm not even sure if I'm welcome here."  
"Of course you are." I said "You are still my best friend."  
"You are not welcome." Percy said, rereading the book. All of the girls except Hazel hit him.  
"You are a terrible brother." I said. Percy ignored me. Actually, I don't even think he heard me.  
"Let's raid the closet! This is Cristmas Eve partywear war!" Clarisse proclaimed, running towards the rows of dresses.  
"For the party!" Hazel shouted, following Clarisse.  
"For the dresses!" Piper followed  
"For the couple!" Annabeth jogged.  
"For the food and flowers!" Katie shouted. We all stopped dead in our tracks and stared at her. Even Percy stared. She pointed to herself. "Grand-daughter of Demeter!" We laughed and kept running around in the walk-in closet. I took five dresses and went to try them on. The first dress was a pink strapless that rests at my knees. When I took it off, Piper took some scissors at cut it up. Then, she ripped it in half. I guess that's a no... The next on was a blue and pink floor-length chiton [a woman's toga]. Piper literally ripped it off me. I put on the third dress. The purple and black ball gown was tight in all the wrong places. Piper ripped this one off as well. The next one, Piper didn't even let me try on. The last one was The One. It was a midnight blue dress that rested right under my knees in the front and decended down to my ankles in the back. It had a vegan brown leather belt. The top was the right amount of baggy with sleeves that reminded me of Princess Jasmine's but, with a frill and the thin spagetti straps held it up erfectly. Piper clapped and started bringing me accesories. I settled on the ring Leo gave me (duh!), a delitate necklace with a silver sea shell on the end, and a red and pink friendship bracelet with blue beads sort of thing.  
"Amazing!" Piper squealed as Hazel tired on a dress. "Now, for the hair and make-up." We went to the vanity mirrors and we each sat down with an Aphrodite girl doing make-up and an Aphrodite boy with hair. Piper was doing my make-up and a boy named Giorgio was doing my hair (Son of Giorgio Armani and Aphrodite, ironic, huh?).  
"Don't you need to get ready?" I asked my stylists.  
"No, all the Aphrodite kids have outfits picked out already. I takes us five minutes to get ready." Giorgo said, shaking his head. Piper agreed.

After a couple of MINUTES (!), everyone was ready. Finally, I was allowed to look in the mirror. Piper had put a reddish-pink lipstick on me. For the eyes, my black mascerra and thin eye liner was perfectly even on both sides as well as the small amount of purple eye shadow. My pink blush made my cheekbones pop and my face didn't look so round. Giorgo had mannaged to pull my reddish-brown hair into a perfect loose bun with curly strands of hair framing my face. My jaw dropped into my lap as I looked into the image that just couldn't be me.  
"You need to do this for all of my dates." I said, fanning myself.  
"We still need your shoes." Piper chorused and she led me to a whole wall of shoes. I picked a delicate pair of brown leather strapped sandals with hints of gold and a small two-inch heel. Piper looked at me happily and ran to the Aphrodite cabin without a word and returned within two minutes, fully dressed. I took some time to look at the other girls.

Clarisse was wearing a purple strapless that rested right above her knees. The black belt showed her curves in a way that her armor will never do, with a purple wristlet casually in her hand. Her hair was a wavy ocean of brown and red.  
Annabeth was wearing a grayish-purplish strapless and a silver chain belt. The silver purse slung over her shoulder in a delicate manor. Her hair was in a simple curly ponytail with some loose strands to frame her face.  
Hazel wore a black dress with gold vines climbing her torso. The purse she had was a simple gold clutch and her hair has in a braid like Elsa's, making her look older.  
Katie styled a dress simillar to mine but, in a light pink and had a green leaves dottind the skirt with a small pink flower purse. Her hair was styled like Princess Anna's during the coronation, making her look like a pettite princess.  
Piper looked the most fabulous with her white and light pink knee-length chiton. In a choppy manor, she had put the little slim braids, managing to put little threads of gold perfectly in the braids. She handed me a small vegan leather purse and we headed out to meet our dates. I saw Leo hiding behind a tree, wearing a pair of black slacks and a deep red button down shirt neatly tucked in, his hair messily combed. In other words, he looked perfect. I came up behind him and planted a kiss onto his cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Leo

When I saw Amber coming, I immediatelly hid behind a tree. It was stupid but, I did it anyway. Amber. I can't find any word that describes how she looked, so I made one up. Gorbulastic. Gorgeous. Fabulous. Fantastic. It sorta sounds like an evil capuccino machine. She approached and kissed my cheek.  
"guh... sup. ya... yook. batifuz?" I tried to say. She looked at me and I gulped. I didn't know what to do so I kissed her forehead like an idiot. She kept looking at me.  
"Uhhhh... Okay?" She said. I swallowed.  
"I mean... uh... You-you l-look be-beautiful. L-like a-a goddess." I said, blushing like an idiot. A love sick idiot.  
"Just like when you first met me... You thought I was Hera. I am not a bi-" She started. Thunder out of no where. "Anyway, you look quite handsome aswell. Leo McShizzle Man Bad Boy Supreme Valdez." She joked.  
"So you admit it?" I flirted. "I am McShizzley!" I said like a mad scientist creating life in, ah. Not in the usual way. Amber laughed.  
"I admit it. My boyfriend is a total McShizzley Bad Boy." She said.  
"And The Lady loves a bad boy?" I asked, kissing her forehead. She giggled, her midnight blue eyes twinkling in the soft light. She nodded and looked up at me. I cupped her face in my hands. "You look so beautiful."  
"Lil' old me?' She asked, surprised. "Tomorrow is Christmas..." She said, trailing off. "Why do you guys have a celebration if Jesus Christ suposedley doesn't exist?"  
"Ah, good question. We celebrate the fact that we know the truth that we are smarter than those stupid mortals." I liked being the smart one around the girl I liked.  
"Hey, as far as I know, my mom and brother are mere mortals." She said. I laughed as we started strolling towards the beach.  
"Your mom might be a demigod and you said you brother was your twin and I don't think she got pregnant from two men." It was Amer's turn to laugh.  
"You are totally right. My McShizzle Man Bad Boy Supreme is totally right." She said and I winked, putting my arm around her small, delicate shoulders.  
"Yes I am, yes I am..." I looked at her face. She seemed to be sad. "Hey, your brother is gonna turn up sooner or later." I tried.  
"I know." She paused "Unless he got killed by a monster."  
"I think your brother is capable of living untill his satyr finds him." I said  
"You don't even know my brother he has the best sea green eyes and black... Oh gods, his black hair. Percy reminds me of him." She said. "It's not even that I'm worried that he's gonna die. It's... We would always sleep on the floor on Christmas Eve, waiting, tryng to catch Santa Even when we knew he was just a spirit. It still be a tradition. And we'd wake up to the smell of Hot Chocolate and freshly baked Sugar Cookies that my mom made. We'd each decorate five cookies each and eat. After, we'd open our presents on the floor. We'd... We'd always do a Christmas movie marathon. And we'd eat in front of the t.v."  
I, naturally, thought that sounded fun. "How about we do that. With the rest of the seven and Will and Nico. It'll be our tradition." I had stopped, holding her hands in mine and looking into her twinkly eyes. She smiled at it.  
"Of course. I already have a present for you." She said with a wink of her, now, sky-gray eyes.

We continued to walk towards the beach, where the party was being held. I looked at Piper and Jason sharing a dance. I saw Frank and Hazel hugging happily. I pointed them out to Amber and we got some coke. It was actual coke [we are not doing drugs]. Coke from the can. THE PRIMO COCA-COLA! It was a long time since I tasted real coca-cola from the can. It tasted amazing and... Blue? Of course, Percy. I saw Percy running aroung with a tool belt filled with the blue coke. His held two cans in each hand and he ran from Dionysus.  
"DO IT FOR THE BLUE COKE, ANNABETH!" He yelled and I realized what was going on. Percy has his own part of the cabin that he and Amber shared [with sound-proof articions to seperate them for privacy]. With new sound-proof walls. They were engaged. Annabeth had an Invisibility Cap from Athena. It was none of my business, so I'll let you figure it out [A/N: I'll explain in the author's note at the end if u dont get it]. I could tell Amber was thinking the same thing because she was looking at her half-brother with shock. I looked at Amber and she looked at me. We started laughing. We went to look for Annabeth. We found her standing in shock by the pier with a crumbled Coke can in her hand. Amber whispered something in her ear amd Annabeth nodded slowly. Amber whispered something else. Annabeth shook her head -no- quickly and she shivered. We walked away.  
"Percy asked her about-" Amber started and I cut her off.  
"I know. You don't need to say it." I looked at Percy who was still running away from Mr. D and Chiron. "Your brother is high on Coke." Amber stood up staight.  
"Alex takes drugs?" She asked. I looked at her. "Sorry, Alex is..."  
"Your twin brother. No, I mean Percy." She looked at Percy, who was now being dragged to the Big House singing 'Last Friday Night'.  
"Yup, He is high on Coke." Now Percy was singing 'Under the Sea'. I laughed. Amber laughed. We walked towards the dance floor and Amber's ever-changing eyes suddenley lit up. They were literally glowing orbs of gold, then great emeralds, and back to suns.

'Before it was seven, now thirteen,  
three of the sea, the son with the fire,  
wisdom's daughter, son of the healer,  
son of roman war, the children of death,  
daughter of greek war, child of the sky,  
daughter of the thieving messenger,  
and the loved pesuasive beauty.  
The sky will grow to kill the mother,  
hope is lost for she is gone in chains.  
Sea's special daughter of sky and prophecy,  
to hold the world save or punish under the hostile Sky.'

Amber collapsed into my arms. Everyone stared. A boy ran to my girlfriend's side, looking bewilderd and scared. He was about as tall as me, though I coud tell he was younger. Fifteen maybe? He had sea green eyes and pitch black hair. He looked at me for help.  
"What just happened to my sister?" The boy asked me.  
It couldn't be, I thought, that would mean... no.  
"I guess she gave a prophecy." I said and Chiron came to my side and took Amber. He touched three fingers to her forhead and she woke with a gasp for air. She steadied herself and she stared at the boy. The boy stared back. Amber started crying. The boy started crying. Amber hugged the boy. The boy hugged Amber. I watched as they cried into each other's shoulder. Whispers from around the crowd about her cheating on me and shit like that. Then, out of no where, a gold tridnet appeared over the boy's head with the dove, owl and multi-colored aura that Amber also had. He did the glowing eyes thing and so did Amber. At the same time, they said five words:  
"The blessed united as twin."

A/N: EXPLENATION! So I imagine a girl's side and a boy's side to every cabin with partitions to seperate for privacy and it's sound-proof for nightmares not waking anyone else up from screams throughout the camp and all that. Annabeth has an invisibility cap and can sneak into the Poseidon cabin at any time she wants. They are soon to get married. Percy wanted sex. I'm sorry I have an imaginative and mature mind. On that happy note: BYE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Amber

"The blessed united as twin." That was it. The blessed united as twin. What in HADES was that supposed to mean? Everyone kept staring. I saw a glow fill the camp grounds and I turned to see the Gods behind me.  
"What is wrong with you, giving my daughter the gift of flight?" A man asked the white-blonde man to his left. The man had sea-green eyes and curly black hair with a matching goatee. He didn't even let the man start and turned to the gold-blonde to his right. "And you, why did you give the twins the gift of Prophecy!?"  
"Well, kelp beard, I had a feeling that girl was special-" The gold blonde started. Chiron cleared his throat and the three men stood straight, facing the crowd. A giggle passed around the crowd.  
"Poseidon?" I whispered to the man with black hair. "Dad?" He looked at me and nodded.  
"Have I ever told you that you are my favorite daughter?" He asked me.  
"Uh, no, Lord Poseidon, You've never spoken to me and, frankly, I'm your only daughter." I said, bowing my head. Laughs and giggles from the crowd.  
"Oh, that's right, well you are my favorite daughter so call me dad or father or daddy or whatever floats your boat." The camp snickered at the joke. "Why?, you might ask, because you are a strong talented young woman who is-" He said only to be cut off by the men he was arguing with about... giving his twins gift of flight and prophecy?  
"A true beauty, better than Aphrodite herself if I may say so myself." The white blonde said and the gold blond nodded.  
"Hey!" A goddess who must be Aphrodite said, arms folded angrily. "You may not say." The blonde men ignored her. He had mischeveous gold eyes and gold-blonde hair. They could be twins. Very handsome twins. But, they weren't my type.  
"Hello, I am Hermes, God of the Messengers, Travel, and Thieves... Thieves of hearts." He whispered the last part to me and wiggled his eyebrows at me. He had mischevious blue eyes and white-blonde hair. Like Draco Malfoy.  
"And I, Apollo, God of Prophecies, Medicine and the Sun. So, I would like to shine some light on this situation. You. Me. New Year's Dance." I glanced at Leo, whose jaw was at the floor.  
"I have a boyfriend..." I said. "Leo Valdez."  
"That's my boy!" A muscled god that must be Hephaestus shouted.  
"Oh, what a shame... Anyway, tell the lucky fellow that he is, well, lucky." He said and winked.  
"Why are you all here?" Athena asked  
"We are here to confirm who the gifted demigod in the Prophecy is. Amber, Alex come forward and bow." Said a man who had to be Zeus. I did as told and so did my brother. I felt a tickling sensation in my spine. "Amber and Alex Swenson the prophecy child. Gift of prophecy, children of Poseidon, Blessed by 5 gods, mortal parent is also Greek, and gift of flight and prophecy. We are here to see to it that they go on the quest with the children chosen in The Great Prophecy of Thirteen."  
"Yes, Lord Zeus. But, What aout the traditional three?" Chiron asked  
"I shall outlaw that, Chiron. The leader must bring at least two demigods along." Zeus said and with a flash, every god was gone. Chiron turned towards me and my twin.  
"Well, we shall discuss the prophecy after Christmas, the day after tomorrow. And Alex?" Alex turnd to look at Chiron. "Bring your things to Cabin 3 where you will stay with your siblings, Amber and Percy." Alex grinned at me and I hugged him again. I lead him to the seven and, most of all, Leo. Percy had come back from the Big House, acting a little more mellow. I took Alex's hand with my left hand. I took Leo's with my right hand.  
"Alex?" He looked up from my hand. "This is Leo Valdez."  
"Your boyfriend." He simply said and he took Leo's right hand and shook it. "Alex Hermes Swenson, Son of Poseidon, I guess. Nice to meet my sister's first boyfriend." I blushed at this. I was glad everyone went back to dancing. Leo wrapped his arm round my waist. And kissed the top of my head.  
"It's alright, you are my first girlfriend." He looked back at Alex. "It's nice to meet my girlfriend's twin. As you know, my name is Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus." He accidentaly lit his hand. "Oops, sorry. That hasn't happened in a long time."  
"Aw, it's okay, man. As long as you don't hurt Amber I'm fine." Alex said. I smiled at this. We may not look alike [feternal twins] but, he sure was my brother.  
"This is Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto, Roman version of Hades, my best friend who is actually my age." They shook each other's hands. I gestured to Frank. "This is Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, Roman version of Ares. He's dating Hazel." I looked at Jason, his electric blue eyes tense than ever. "Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, dating Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." I gestured to Piper and Jason holding hands.  
"Wait, so, you three are the kids of PLANETS? 'Cuz, if you are that's totally AWESOME!" Alex said. We all looked at each other then at him. We broke out laughing.  
"No, they are the children of the roman version of their godly parent." I wiped away a tear and looked at Annabeth. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena engaged to Percy Jackson the idiot half-brother."  
"Wait, so our half-brother is already engaged? How old is he?" Alex asked, impressed. "Where is he?"  
"Right here!" Percy said cheerfully, pionting to himself. "I am Percassy, first known child of Poseidon. I am seventeen." He looked down at my twin with his Nemo sunglasses [still won't take them off].  
"Dude, nice sunglasses! Finding Nemo is my favorite movie!" Alex said. He turned to me. "Are we gonna do the Christmas thingy we alwasy do? Maybe we can all do it." I nodded  
"We didn't know you were here and Leo, being the sweet boyfriend that he is, arranged for us all to stay in the Poseidon cabin tonight, so I won't feel so homesick."  
"I've been in the Hermes cabin since the 23rd. That's a nice boyfiend you got there." He said, high-fiving Leo. "It would be awesome to spread our traditions."

After the party, we all went to my cabin and layed sleeping mats on the floor. For the first time, I slept in Leo's warm hold that night. On another mat, Alex slept with his girlfriend, Lizzie, daughter of Hermes. Annabeth and Percy slept on a mat together. So did Frank and Hazel and Jason and Piper. I ran my hand through Leo's soft curls. I wore a long sleve light red nightgown that went down to my ankles and said 'Naughty?' in a white thought bubble and 'Naughty.' in a black one below. Like 'The Fault in Our Stars' cover. Leo wore the flannel flame pajama pants and a red shirt that, ironicaly, had the same quote that my nightgown did.  
The night was chilly and, thankfully, Leo is like a human radiator. Leo kissed my cheek and smoothed out my hair. I kissed his lips lightly and fell asleep quickly after. The next morning was weird.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Leo

"What are they doing, brother?" Asked a voice that sounded suspiciousley like Tyson's.  
"I don't know but, my sister is in a lot of trouble when she wakes up." That MUST be Percy. I shifted on the soft mat so that my forhead was touching Amber's. I put an arm on her waist.  
"Oh, come on, Percy! Don't be a stick in the mud. Your sister is in LOVE." The soft voice of Piper came.  
"I will nnot be a stick in the mud." Percy said as if hypnotzed and I heard Piper mutter a soft 'sorry', realizing she used her cursed charmspeak.  
"I'm with Piper. I have lived with her since our mom's stomach. I've never seen her act his way. She's really happy. I mean she waas happy before but, I can see a glow coming off her when she's with Leo. She's been asked out by tons of guys- since third grade- and NEVER said yes to any boy OR girl." Said another voice. Alex, I thought. He's cool...  
"Thanks and that must be from the Aphrodite blessing. I see it but, I asked other people if they do but they run off like I'm crazy." Said Piper. I couldn't take it anymore. I took my hand away from Amber and turned onto my back. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.  
"Hey, guys," I said, rubbing my eyes. "Since when were Amber and I popular?" I blinked a couple of times and looked down at my lap, which, felt unusually cold. My pajama pants weren't on. They were at... Amber had them. Amber had my pants. Had she or I taken them off or... The thought of thinking of it was impossible. Could we, have... NO! I shouted in my brain, Amber and I are- NO! My thoughts were interupted by a snicker. I went over to the window were the sound came from. I realized I was still without pants and... wearing... ugh- CANDY CANE KITTEN BOXERS!  
I looked out the window, pretending not to notice the fact that I was wearing kittens and candy canes on my rear.  
Outside. Was none ther than Conner and Travis Stoll with a pair of Hecate campers. They snickered again and Travis fell, clutching his stomach, pained from laughter. I lit my hand, rady to fire at them when I heard a light scream. I turned to see Amber on one end of the room and my pajama pants on the other, Amber panting heavily, staring at the pants with fright. I ran over to her but, she scooted away. She jabbed a finger at my pants, wide-eyed. I went over, got the pants and put them on. Amber calmed down and I walked back. Amber started crying, leaking salt-water.  
"I didn't mean to... I-I j-just woke (sniff) up (sniff) and I was (double-sniff) holding y-your pjs. T-then I saw you in your cute kitten and candy cane boxers and realized what ha-hap-happened." She wiped her eyes and burried her face in my shoulder. I patted her back as she cried into my shirt. She stopped so, I got up and went back to the window where the pranksters were still laughing like hyenas.  
"What did you do?" I asked, tapping my foot. The Hecate kids tried to make poker faces but broke out laughing. I stared at them in disbelief. Travis stood, holding his brother's shoulder.  
"We (laugh) asked (snort) the Hecate kids (snort laugh) to (giggle) usemagictotakeyourantsoffandputtheminAmber'sarms!" More snorts and laughs from the twins. Giggles from the two Hecate girls.  
"What?" I asked, not understanding what he said.  
"We. Used. Magic. To. Take. Your. Pants. Off. And. Put. Them. In. Amber's. Arms!" One of the Hecate girls said and they all broke out laughing again. I closed the window so they won't be heard in the cabin and I turned on my heel to go back to the rest.  
"Idiots," I muttered. I sat down on the couch next to Amber and put my arm around her. I kissed the top of her head and settled down to watch 'Polar Express'.

After the first movie finished, we finally decided to have breakfast. We sat down a table near the t.v. yet, not watching it. everyone's mind was on eating and opening presents. I sat, eating my whipped-creamed waffles. I took a bite, I stared into my Hot Cocoa. Cocoa. Coco. Hah! I'm in LOVE with the COCO. I must have been making a wierd face because Piper was staring at me from across the table.  
"Is something wrong, Leo?" She asked. I stiffled a laugh, looking around to see who was sharing my love for cocoa. Percy. Perfect. I stared back into my Hot Cocoa and took a sip. "Leo? Are you okay?" I took another sip. Eeryone stared at me.  
"I'M IN LOVE WITH THE COCO!" I blurted, taking more sips. All the girls rolled their eyes. Percy stood up, laughing, then, made a serious face.  
"COCO! I AM ALSO IN LOVE WITH DAT FUNKY DAM COCO," He shouted and he poured his cocoa over his face. Annabeth looked up at him and then at Amber.  
"We are dating idiots." Amber said. Annabeth nodded, both rolling their eyes. I noticed that Amber's eyes were half red, half green. As in Christmas.  
"Amy is dressed for Christmas!" I shouted. "I'M IN LOVE WITH AMY AND DAT COCO, COCO," Everyone looked confused.  
"WHO DA HELL IS AMY!?" Amber shouted, obviously madly confused, "WHO IN HADES IS THIS FRIGGIN' AMY?" I burst out laughing.  
"YOU, ya dumbo," I said, playfully hitting her arm. "I'm giving you the nickname Amy Foam." She reddened  
"Why foam?" She asked. "I like simply Amy if anything. And I don't even like it. And also, of course I'm dressed for Christmas."  
"Your eyes are half red, half green." I said like it was obvious and gulped down the rest of my cocoa.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Amber

After the 'Cocoa Fiasco', Percy got cleaned up and we opened presents. We sat in a circle on the rug. I picked up one of the presents adressed to me and put it in my lap. Everyone did the same. It would be the first one we'd each open. I was sadly chosen to go first. I sighed and slowly unwrapped the Harry Potter wrapping paper. "Gee, I can only wonder from who this is from." I said. Annabeth stiffled a giggle and squirmed where she was sitting. I unwapped it to find... the collector's edition of Harry Potter inculing the Hogwarts library and Hermione's wand that she had a Hecate girl enchant it so that it works with the actual spells from the books. I ran over to her and hugged her so tight I expected her to die.  
"Uh... You're welcome. Now, excuse me, but, I can't breath very well," She said so I let go. She opened her present next, as I picked up my next present. Annabeth's first present turned out to be my gift to her, an enchanted book that never ran out of pages to read. She'd pick a book to read and it'll appear on the pages, when she's done with that, she'll think of another book to appear. She'll never have to but another book again. This time it was my turn to be choked half to death.  
Leo went next, opening the present from his father. He kept it to himself and looked up to the ceiling and whispered a quick 'Thanks, dad'. Next was Percy who got a new pillow pet from Frank. This one was a... unifish? It's front half was a white unicorn and the back was a scaly blue fish tail. Speaking- or rather- writing of Frank, Hazel loved her gifts from him. The present opening session kept going on like this. I got cute sea star earrings from Piper (they give me compliments), new art supplies from Alex (my colored pencils are centimeters long), a sea lion pillow pet from Percy (super cute and filled with cotton, being sensetive to polyester: yay!), new waterproof aqua speaker headphones from Hazel (my old ones broke), a cute purple-ish blue beanie cap from Jason (to keep me warm on the quest), one of the enchanted books I got for Annabeth from Frank (why is he so thoughtful?), and a jar of magical rainbow sand and five sand dollars from my dad, Poseidon.  
It was time for my last present. I opened it to find a blue ipod touch and a cute case that switches with my mood. I looked around the room. Everyone shook their heads. My eyes landed on Leo mext to me and he blushed and whispered something. Eveyone looked at him.  
''It plays whatever song you're in the mood for but, never plays something twice in a row, has games and apps that change with your personality, and you're able to use the internet and social medias without wifi...'' He trailed off, still red. I stared at him in disbelief. I put the ipod back in the box and set it aside. I suddenley threw my arms around Leo's neck and kissed his cheek as he patted my back.  
''Open my present already.'' I told him, being the last to open their last present. He slowly picked it up from in front of him as I rested my chin on his shoulder. He slowly unwrapped the box. I swear to the gods, his jaw dropped to TARTARUS when he saw what was inside. He let the box and wrapping paper drop into his lap and stared at the gift.  
"Th-the fire soundtrack. There's only five in the world! How'd you get your gifted hands on this?" He asked, staring at the record.  
"I'll never tell." He readdied his hands for tickling. "Okay, okay! I looked it up and it turns out one of the original owners died and left it in his will to his granddaughter. So, I called the woman and she made a copy for me and gave the original cover. She says she keeps the actual record on display in a glass case so she has no use for it. Sorry it's not an original." I said.  
"Oh my gods, are you kidding me. I don't care! It's every song ever made that has to do with fire! The creator was the first son of Hephaestus with fire powers. Also one of the the most famous mechanics. OMG. It's SIGNED!" He read down the list of songs. "This Girl is on Fire, Set Fire to the Rain. Thank you so much!" He hugged me and kissed me. We watched a whole bunch of movies and played Truth or Dare: Chicken Points version."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Leo

We played my favorite version of Truth or Dare. And that's Chicken Points version. If you don't want to answer the truth or do the dare, you can either switch to the opposite option or get a chicken points to pass. Whoever has the most chicken points in the end, loses. That simple and fun. Piper went first.  
"Frank, Truth or Dare?" She asked him. Frank turned red and looked down. He said something so quietley that not even Percy or Hazel could probably hear.  
"What?" Percy asked, proving my point. Frank looked up, still red and blushing.  
"DARE!" Frank shouted and a chorus of ''ooooooh''s spread around the circle of players. Piper smiled a devilish smile and thought, looking between Frank and Hazel. Back. And forth. Back. And forth. We prepared for the worse. Finally, Piper clapped her hands.  
"I dare you to make out with Hazel and then tell Percy that he's the sexiest person you've ever seen." Piper said. Okay, remember when I said Frank was red? Well, I was wrong. That was a super pale pink compared to now. I thought he was gonna hav the first Chicken Point but, he surprised us all. He cupped his hands aroud Hazel's face and kissed her so hard they were literally on the floor. They sat back up on their pillows. Hazel touched her lips. Frank turned towards Percy. Frank made a serious.  
"Wait." Percy said, before Frank could say anything. Percy got up and came back with a blonde wig on. "Yes, Frankie-poo?" Percy asked in a high voice.  
"Well," Frank cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you... that... Oh, I can't take you serious in that." Frank took the wig and threw it. He made a serious face again. "You are the sexiest person I've ever seen." Everyone cracked up.  
"I am very sexy. I have to confess something." Percy said. Oh no. "My real name is... PERSEXY!" Annabeth slapped her forehead.  
"Why did I say yes?" She asked herself.  
"Because I'm sexy." Percy said. Annabeth lightly kissed her fiance. I wish I were like that with Amber. Remembering her, I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.  
"Really? Now you remember me?" Amber asked me. Uh... Did I say that out loud? Ok, now Amber shook my arm off her.  
"Who's turn?" Hazel asked. We all looked at Frank. He turned red and thought.  
"Leo, Truth or Dare?" He asked  
"Truth." I answered. Frank made a face and thought longer this time.  
"Is it true that you burned Amber then tackled her?" He asked. Amber and I laughed. Alex looked horrified.  
"You tackled my twin!?" He asked. I laughed even harder and so did Will and Amber. "Will someone tell me?"  
"I accidenally burned her but water healed her very quickly and then she told me who she thinks wants to be the next Mrs. Leo Valdez. I chased her to the beach and she fell on the sand so I tickled her half to death so she'll tell me. Turns out it was just Amber." Amber ht my arm.  
"You kissed me back!" She yelled at me. We looked at the others who were laughing like crazy.  
"I like how you left out the shower part," Will said. Percy would kill you if he knew you saw her naked." Everyone stopped laughing. Steam was literally coming out of Alex's and Percy's noses and ears. Let's just say they tackled me. I burst to flames when I was sure no one was touching me. They went back to where they were sitting.  
"I heard her scream when she healed from putting water on her burns and I got scared and ran in to see what happened and I only got a glimpse of her. I was scared when I heard her scream. I instantly closed my eyes and she put a towel around her."  
"Is it wierd that I instantly approve Lember? Leo and Amber?" Percy asked Alex. "Do you feel the same way?"  
"Yep. I feel it, too, bro." Alex said, then, he looked at Percy. "Why Lember?"  
I put my arm around Amber. "I like it." Amber looked at me with a grim face. Her expression softened and she leaned into my chest. I jumped onto my feet from when I was sitting, causing Amber to fall onto my feet. "My turn." I turned in circles in the middle of the circle. I stopped abruptly somewhere random. I opened my eyes to see I was pointing at... (Drum roll please)... Hazel! "DA Truth Or DA Dare, Levesque?"  
"Truth." She reddened.  
"Is it... Is it true that you married my great-grandfather and gave birth to my Grandmother Rosa?" (OC) I don't know why I chose this but, I did and I sorta regret it.  
"Yes. Yes, it is." She took a sharp breath. "Okay, uh. Amber. Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare me."  
"Uuuummmm..." Hazel sudenley stood up straight, eyes wide with mischief. "I dare you to tell me aout your first kiss and who it was with." I stared at her. I'm guessing it was payback for the great grandma thing.  
"It was Halloween night, I was sharing a pint of cherry vanilla ice cream with him and he kissed after I asked him if he was eating all the cherries. He had a cherry in his mouth so I took it when he kissed me." She said and I felt a tang of jealousy.  
"And who was it with?'' Hazel asked.  
"Jesse Oliver."  
"Wait!" Annabeth said. "I read that book, Also Known As. Great book with a great author, that Robin Benway. And that was so not your first kiss unless you're a fictional teenage spy who lived in Iceland."  
"Okay," Amber said, "You got me, Truth is, my first kiss was in this very camp."  
"But," I cut in. "I was with you the whole time except for... It was either Marcus or Frank!"  
"Neither," Amber said. "I- it was... You. Leo Valdez was my first kiss." My jaw must've fallen below Tartarus. That is, if there IS a Below Tartarus.  
"B-but, you're too good of a kisser for me to be your first!" I said and Amber tapped my nose and kept tapping it with every word she spoke.  
"Shut up." She said. "Don't talk about how good of a kisser I am. Now, I believe it's my turn. Percy, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare," Percy said without hesitation.  
"I Dare you to tell Piper that she is hot." She said. Percy looked at Piper. Then an Jason.  
"Piper, you are hot." Percy said  
"Awww. I know, water boy. But, you just ain't my type." Piper responded.  
"Shut up." Percy said. "Jason, bro, Truth or Dare."  
"Dare."  
"Imma do something evil to my bro. I dare you to kiss the hottest girl is this room." Jason turned to Piper. "Besides Piper!"  
"Ugh, Fine." He turned towards... Amber! NOOOOOOOOOOO! I jumped onto my feet and stepped in front of her and set myself on fire.  
"No way in Hades, are you gonna kiss my girl even when I die, electric boy." Jason turned to Percy.  
"Other than Piper, Amber, or Annabeth." Percy declared.  
"Or Hazel!'' Frank added  
"Or Lizzie!" Alex shouted.  
"Okay," Jason said he looked towards nothing but air and I turned off my fire. "Well hey there Air, you are looking fine today." Jason kissed the air. ''Is that good?"  
"Fine," Percy says

We kept playing until lunch. That's when stuff got funny.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Amber

"EGG NOG!" Leo shouted, hugging a container of egg nog. "If it is possible for me to love anything more than I love cocoa, it would be egg nog!"  
"Ummmm, Hello?" I said. "I think your noggin is made out of the nog." Leo stuck out an arm and pulled me until my nose was flat against his chest.  
"And Amber Valdez!" He finished. I forced my head away from him chest.  
"Are you proposing?" I asked him. His grin vanished.  
"Would you say yes if I were?" He asked eyeing me.  
"Yes," I would, but we are too young.  
"Then," Leo got on one knee and pulled a ring from his pocket and held it up. "Will you marry me?" Everyone stared.  
"NO." I said. "Try again in five years. AND WHY IN HADES DO YOU CARRY AROUND AN ENGAGEMENT RING?" Everyone looked at me. "FYI, I never yelled this much until I met Leo."  
"She makes a point." Percy said.  
"Wise words, Perseus, wise words."Annabeth said. But Percy didn't know this.  
"Okay," Percy said, freaking out. "Who let Athena in?" He frantically looked around at the ceiling.  
"I," Annabeth started. "Stand corrected." Percy calmed down, nodding. Leo stared at the ring, still on his knee.  
"It's not an engagement ring. It's a nemo ring I found lying around." Percy jumped and grabbed the ring from my boyfriend and went and sat in a corner talking to it and kissing it.  
"I feel bad for him and Annabeth. But," I said "I love Percabeth."  
"I don't know what a Percabeth is," Annabeth said. "But, I know I like it."  
"It's your ship name."  
"Ohhhhhhhh" Annabeth said.  
"You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?" I asked and Annabeth shook her head. I explained. And Percy walked to Annabeth and got on one knee.  
"Wise Girl, will you marry me again?" Percy asked  
"I already said yes, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.  
"I know, but I love hearing the love of my life, the future carrier of my children, the woman I'll grow old with, say yes to marry a stupid guy like me." Percy said. Annabeth wiped a tear. "I love you Wise Girl. I have to tell you something."  
We all looked at him as he got up. "I have been acceted to go to a very good college to become a marine bioligist. I will attend once I graduate high school this year."  
"You... Are... Taking High School classes." I asked. Percy nodded.  
"I... I've been taking online classes since last June. I graduate... This April." I hugged my half-brother. I kissed his cheek.  
"I'm so proud of my brother. I'll miss you when you go off to college, Kelp Head." I let go of him and Annabeth kissed him.  
"Which college, Kelp Brain?" Annabeth asked.  
"Yall?" Percy asked  
"Ya'll?" Leo asked. "There's a university that means 'you all?' ''  
"You mean... Yale?" Annabeth asked. Percy lit up.  
"Yeah, that's it." Percy confirmed "Where are you all going?"  
"Yale!" Annabeth jumped into his arms, crying tears of joy. "We're both going to Yale." She kissed his cheek.  
"I'm gonna go to Camp Jupiter's college and live with Hazel." Frank said.  
"I'm..." Leo started. "I'm going to some New York community college to study to become an engineer or mechanic..."  
"M-my Leo i-is goning to college while I finish High School?" I asked, now I was crying. I hugged my boyfriend. "I'm gona miss you."  
"Jason and Piper are going with me, too." Leo said.  
"At least you'll have... f-familiar f-faces around c-college." I cried into his shoulder. "I'm so happy for you and proud of you. I'll m-miss you."  
"That's why I'm gonna invite you to live with me in an apartment a block away from the college. What do you say, Sea Girl? Live with me?"  
"I-I don't know, what about my mom and twin?" I asked  
"We'll still live in Manhattan." Leo said. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Alex.  
"Go with him, I'll take care of mom. She'll take care of me." He said. I wiped a tear.  
"I-I'll live with you, Forge Boy." I said, hugging Leo.  
"What happened to McShizzle?'' Leo asked me in a whisper. I smiled.  
"One condition," Alex said. "No hanky-panky." Everyone laughed.  
"Unless we marry, which I doubt." Leo said "Unless we're at least 18 and 20. Cuz, It's illegal to have sex unless we're both minors or over 18. Or if we're married. Like, if Amber's 17 and I'm 19, if we get married, it wouldn't be illigal."  
"Okay," Nico said. "Can we not talk about this, Hazel's ears are too young!"  
"Hey, I'm from the Forties!'' Hazel said. "THE FORTIES! I've heard and seen it all! I got MARRIED! I gave birth, I had IT! With SAMMY! My best friend's boyfriend's great-grandfather! AND I'm older than you. You were born in the sixties!"  
"Yeah," Nico argued "But, who brought you back to LIFE!?"  
"Call it even?" Asked Hazel.  
"Agreed." Nico shook her hand. "Never speak of this again."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Leo

That night, I snuck back into my girlfiend's cabin, invisibly. I opened the door and let myself into the girl's half. I saw Amber listening to the iPod I gave her and the aqua headphones from Hazel and typing on her laptop. I went next her and turned off my invisi-watch (the watch that makes me invisible at will). I put my hands over her eyes.  
"Guess who?" I asked  
"Leo?" Amber shout-whispered. "What are you doing here? You're gonna get in trouble." I took my hands off her eyes and sat next to her on her bed.  
"We're leaving for our quest tomorrow night and I wanted one more private night with you." I said.  
"It sounds like you wanna play hanky-panky, Mister Will-you-live-with-me." She said. I took her headphones to listen.  
"Gods, Amber, what are you listening to?" I asked. She checked the iPod.  
"Can't Feel My Face, by The Weeknd" She said. "Now, it's Centuries, Fall Out Boy." She put her headphones around her neck and turned off the music.  
"Sounds like sex songs," I gasped "Are you horny?"  
"Wow, Leo." Amber said "Let's tune down the Rated R. And no, I'm in a mood."  
"Jeez, Amber you're fifteen aren't you? You're acting like you'r twelve." I said, getting comfy. "You, my super-hot girlfriend-"  
"Really, Leo?"  
"Fine. My gorbulastic girl-"  
"What in Hades does that mean?"  
"It's my own word. Gorgeous. Fabulous. Fantastic. Now, stop interrupting." I said. "My gorbulastic girl needs to watch a PG-13 movie. Let's watch..."  
"Pitch Perfect one and two? I've been wanting to watch them.''  
"Sure. But, first, have you seen The Breakfast Club?" She shook her head. "You need to watch that first. We'll watch those three. Then, we'll sleep."  
"K, Forge Boy." She canceled the writing program she was using on her laptop just as I caught one word. Love.  
"Wait, what was that?" I asked and took the laptop and clicked on what she was using.  
"Nothing." Amber tried to take it back. I read some of the beginning. she stopped fighting.

'I ran and felt a sudden force surrounding me, a force I couldn't describe. It felt like I was flying.  
I suddenly stopped and fell into a handsome creature's arms. I closed my eyes and blushed. He  
was beautiful. His grown-out curly brown hair framed a perfectly defined jaw led to his elf-ish  
ears. He swept me off to a beautiful island. We landed and his chocolate eyes bore into my abnormal  
silver ones. We stood inches apart and walked towards each other until we can feel ours breaths on  
our lips. The sand on the beach was cold and wet. The sea-side breeze blew during the sunset. He  
cupped my small face and brought his own face down. I stood on tip-toes. I let him kiss me, each  
second appreciated. He pulled back and I smiled against his soft lips. I looked into his eyes, feeling  
as if in an enchantment. My love, he told me, I love you, live with me on this enchanted island and we  
will be happy. I nodded and he carried me to a house, into our new bedroom. We layed on the bed and  
smiled at each other. We quickly fell asleep.'

I looked at Amber. "What is this?" I asked. "Is that boy me?" She nodded. My love nodded. I blushed.  
"I-it's my book. I wanna be a writer. I'm writing a book inspired by you, m-my first boyfriend. My love." Amber blushed.  
"You are an amazing writer, Amber. I-I never knew you could do this."  
"Thank-you. Uh, shall we watch the movie?" I nodded and amber did a whole bunch of clicking and typig and wire-connecting. The Breakfast Club popped up on the tv on the opposite side of the lower bunk bed.

An hour later, the first movie ended and it immediately went to Pitch Perfect. I looked at Amber but she stared at the all-boy a capella group. I put an arm around my hot girlfriend. I looked back at the screen to see the boys open up their burgundy suit jackets or flash the audience with their t-shirts and jeans. Before Amber could possibly see that they had shorts on, she burried her face into my shoulder.  
A muffled "Are they flashers?" came from Amber.  
"No, they're wearing shirts.'' I assured. Minutes later, Aubrey, the girl from Pitch Perfect, threw up while singing.  
''Oh my GODS." Amber and I said at the same time. We looked at each other. "That was GROSS!" I said  
"And to think! A boy thinks this." The movie launched into 2 mixed songs and we could soon see Beca.

Another hour and a half later, we started the second movie. By the time that finished, it was one in the morning. I turned off the tv and shut down the laptop. I looked at Amber.  
"Wanna do something, babe?" I wiggled my eyebrows and took my shirt off. I turned towards Amber and petended as if I was gonna take hers off, too. She slapped my hand and I laughed.  
"No, I wanna sleep."  
"With me. Yes, I know, babe. Put some of that music you were listening to before."  
"Gods, no. Leo, stop. I just wanna rest. If you're gonna do that, get out of my cabin." Amber said, pointing to the door and I laughed again.  
"I was kidding. I'm not ready for that. I don't want to be a father. At least, not yet." Amber blushed  
"Oh. Well, can you put you shirt back on if you are going to sleep in here?"  
"Do I have to?'' I asked, making puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine." I smiled and turned off the light. I honestly didn't think that was gonna work. I put my arm under Amber's head and She looked at me.  
"Can I tell you something?'' I asked her.  
"Mmm-hmm." She replied, closing her eyes.  
"You were my first kiss, too. And my first girlfriend." I said  
"I know, You're a terrible kisser." She said  
"Hey, verbal boyfriend abuse!" I saidAmber looked at me.  
"I'm kidding. As far as I know, you are a great kisser." Amber mused.  
"I know." I smiled and Amber giggled. I kissed her. Soon, within seconds, we fell asleep, just like in her book.

That night, I had the best third-person dream, only third-person, in years.

" 'Hello, Amber.' A boy, who must be me, walked up to her. 'Hello, love.' she answered. I looked at her. She looked the same as she did in real life, except she had a crescent shaped scar next to her left eye. I looked the same, too. I saw myself smile. Man, I looked hot. Almost as hot as how Amber looked in the dream. A Gorgeous Bad-Ass. That descibed how she looked perfectly. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She was wearing greek leather training armor with jeans and a camp shirt. She had a dagger strapped to her thigh, a sword at her belt, an arrow-filled quiver strapped to her back and a bow at hand, her bronze helmet under her other arm. 'As you know,' Me started. 'I start college soon and I know we'll be living together but, I have to ask you this.' Me got on one knee and pulled out a blue velvet box. Me opened it and I saw an engagement ring with diamonds the color of the sea. 'Sea Girl, will you marry me?' Me asked. The helmet and bow fell out of Amber's arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into what looked like a passionate kiss. 'Of course, Forge Boy.' "

I sat up like a dart, followed by Amber.  
"Why are you in my bed?" She asked, "Oh yeah, I remember. What's wrong, Forge Boy?'' I smiled to myself.  
"N-nothing." I layed back down and Amber looked at me.  
"Nightmare?" I shook my head. "Then what?''  
"I think it was a beautiful clip of the future." I said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Amber

"What do you mean?'' I asked.  
"I think it's a clip of the future. It's perfect, beautiful if it will happen." Leo said, smiling  
"What happened?" I asked curiously.  
"I'd rather not say. It's my wish. And, it won't happen if I tell. And I reeeeaaaaallllllyyyy want it to happen." He said. I layed back down.  
"Okay. I hope it happens unless you fnd a new girl in this wish of yours." I thought about my dream. I had a crescent scar near my eye and it looked like I was ready for training. Leo... He looked better than ever. He... he asked me to marry him. And I had said yes. Is that the future? If it is, I liked it, except for the scar. "What time is it?" I asked Leo.  
"It is," Leo started, looking at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "8:30. Chiron told us to report to the Big House at nine." I nodded, glancing at the clock to make sure. Leo sat back up and looked at me. "I love you. I hope you know that, and that it'll never change. I have th feeling deep in my heart." Leo looked serious for once.  
"That was... so sappy." I said, smiling. Leo smirked and kissed me.  
"Is that good?" He asked.  
"Lucky for you." I said, wraping my legs around his waist and sitting up. I wrapped the blanket around us, cold. My arms wraping themselves around Leo's neck. "I love you, too. Fire Boy." I kissed him and he returned the pleasure. I heard the door open and someone gasped.  
"Put those lips and nude bodies where I can see them!" Yelled a fairly famillar voice. We looked towards the door to see Percy, Tyson, and Alex with balled fists.  
"Um, we aren't-" Leo started to say.  
"Too bad!" Alex said  
"Get up, out of the crime bed!" Percy shouted. We got up, with out hands up. "Pucker those lips!" I puckered my lips and so did Leo. I looked at Leo.  
"Percy," Alex said "They're wearing clothes."  
"Very well." Percy replied. "You're free to go. But, don't think I won't be telling Chiron about this."  
"Brothers, maybe we shouldn't tell Pony Man about sister and the fire boy." Tyson spoke up. Percy frowned and Alex nodded.  
"Fine." Percy gave up. "Next time, I'm informing him... Now, get dressed, both of you. We're meeting Chiron in 27 minutes." Leo ran to the door.  
"See you later, love." He told me. Percy, Tyson, and Alex turned to me as Leo left.  
"I am very disapointed in you." Percy scolded me.  
"As am I," I said. "I never thought my brothers would set the bar so low! What goes on in this side of the cabin is my own business, my space! Never do that again. Now, I need to get dressed and go apologize to my boyfriend about how my brothers walking in on all our romantic moments like jerks! How would youu like it if I walked in on... Alex and Lizzie or... Tyson and Ella or... Percy and Annabeth? Leave my room."  
"I'm sorry," Alex said. "We tried to stop him."  
"You think this can be fixed with that? Then, you say you'll tattle about me to Chiron? You two should have tried harder if you really did care. This is my love life we're talking about here. Now, go." I rattled off and pointed to the door. Tyson came up to me and hugged me.  
"I am truly sorry, sister. We will leave now." He said, grabbing Alex and Percy by the shirt collars and dragged them out of the room.  
"I forgive you." I said "Just, stop trying to ruin my love life. I love Leo and he loves me. Percy, if this is because you never were there to protect me as a child, I'm not a child anymore. You can protect me in other ways. Like, from monsters. Not awesome and hot boyfriends that love me! Now, go."  
"Thank you, sister." The three said and walked out the door. I collapsed on my bed.  
"Talk about life with boys." I mumbled. I got up and went to change. I put a camp shirt, blue jeans, and black high-top converse. I put my hair in a messy bun. I stuffed my gold coin into my jeans. I walked to the mirror. I looked how I did in my dream, though, without the scar, weapons, and armor. Feels like I need weapons to survive my life with three brothers, I thought. I put on my bracelet/sheild. I grabbed my magic bow (when I pull back, an arrow appears, gift from Will, he gave it to me last night, before Leo came). I straped my dagger to my thigh. I looked back at the mirror.

I walked to the Big House. I saw Leo and ran over. I kissed his cheek. He seemed nervous. I smiled at him. He smiled nervousley and kissed the top of my head.  
"Sorry 'bout my brothers." I said. "They can be jerks sometimes."  
"It's fine." He answered. "You fixed them?"  
"How did you know?" I asked  
"They told me after apologizing."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said I'd roast them if they did it again." My boyfriend lit his hand and extinguished it.  
"Very well done, Fire Boy." I kissed him and we walked into the Big House to see Chiron and Dionysus playing pinochle while whoever was already there talked. Chiron looked at us.  
"Hello, We are just waiting for the two Poseidon brothers now." He announced. I sat down in an empty seat next to Hazel. Leo took the chair beside me. Here's how the seating was, starting with Chiron and going to his right:  
Chiron, Jason, Piper, Nico, Will, Lizzie, empty seat (for Alex), empty seat (for Percy),  
Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Me, Leo, Clarrisse, Coach Hedge, Dionysus, and back to Chiron.

Percy and Alex walked in, fully dressed, and sat in their seats.  
"Okay, attention, demi-rats!" Dionysus yelled, standing up. The room quieted down, careful not to anger the god. "Peter and Alec are finally here!" He gestured to my brothers. "Chiron, talk to the demons." I expected demons to come swooping in but, they didn't. Mr. D sat and Chiron stood up on his horse legs.  
"As you all know, Amber, daughter of Poseidon, has given a prophecy." Chiron began. "We are here to determine who are the chosen demigods. Some are already known. The seven are obviously involved. The prophecy says the three demigod children of Poseidon; Amber, Alex, and Percy. The son of Jupiter, certain already, from being in the seven, Jason Grace. The children of Hades, Hazel was in the seven, Nico, only son of Hades. Frank, roman child of war, was in the seven. Leo, the only fire powered son of Hephaestus, also was in the seven. Piper, was in the seven and is the only charm speaking daughter of Aphrodite other than Drew. Annabeth was in the seven. Any suggestion for the others?" I raised my hand. "Amber?" I stood up.  
"First of all, I think the most experienced or the counselor of the other cabins should come but, I have a few I think should come." I said and Chiron gestured for me to continue. "Will for Apollo, Lizzy, was here longest for Hermes, Clarrisse is counselor and most experienced of Ares."  
"Very well," Chiron said. "The speaker of the prophecy has spoken. So, everyone in here, pack. You each get a bottomless backpack and a bag. Enchanted like Leo's tool belt. Take one and go pack. I will read off the names and that person will pick a pack and bag. When done packing, meet the others at Thalia's Pie Tree." Everybody nodded. "Amber." I got up and picked a silver shoulder bag, like Artemis's hunter's and a royal blue backpack. I stayed back to see everyone's choices. Here they are:  
Leo: Red pack, no bag. (tool belt)  
Percy: Sea-green pack, army green satchel.  
Alex: See Percy.  
Will: khaki backpack, beige satchel.  
Nico: Black pack, black satchel.  
Jason: Sky blue pack, Blue satchel.  
Frank: Blood-red pack, Blood-red satchel.  
Clarrisse: See Frank.  
Annabeth: Space Gray Pack, gray shoulder bag (Like mine)  
Piper: lavender pack, purple shoulder bag (Like mine)  
Hazel: Black pack, shiny black shoulder bag ( Like mine)  
Lizzy: aqua pack, sky blue shoulder bag (you guessed it, Like mine)

I ran to my cabin and threw random clothes in the backpack, including bras, underwear and the clothes I bought from before Christmas. I threw in another pair of red converse high-tops and black leather combat boots. I put in my armor, sword, and helmet. I zipped the backpack and found out that it was surprisingly light. I put my bow and my dagger with it's strap in the shoulder bag. I also put in my laptop, notebook, my new iPod, headphones, enchanted book, all my Christmas gifts except for the hat from Jason, and all my favorite books and others the I haven't read yet. I took of my camp shirt and put a knit sweater and a white puffy vest that Hecate girls enchanted so it keeps you warm or cool, depending on the weather. I put the beanie from Jason on my head. I thought for a second. I took my iPod and headphones of my bag, put them on, and headed to the pine tree.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Leo

I was the first dmigod at the pine. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had simple jeans and a white T-shirt (It said Team Leo) on with the jacket Calypso had made me. I wore black jordans. I sat on a neary rock and waited. My tool belt made it hard so, I took it off and put it in my red backpack. Soon, I saw a girl walking towwards me with two guys, one taller than the other. As she neared, I realized that it was Amber, Alex, and Percy. She came up to me and kissed my cheek. She sat in my lap and I kissed the top if her head, holding her. Alex and Percy looked at each other uneasily. I looked at them and they immideateley smiled at me.  
"Whay are you looking at me like that," I asked "You look like the demented Chip and Dale." They looked at each other again, then back at me. Amber looked at them, they looked at her. Sometimes I think Poseidon kids understand each other like they understand fish and horses. I felt left out of Poseidon kid telepathy. Amber looked angry, Alex looked like he was caught in-between, and Percy looked like his self. His overprotective water-boy self. "Care to let me in on the telepathy?" I asked. They looked at each other again. Amber made a puppy dog face.  
"Why would we tell him!?" Alex half-shouted, half-questioned. Percy hit the back of his head. "Oops."  
"Uh, hello?" I said "I'm standing right here."  
"Great going, Alex." Percy complained. "Now we have to tell him."  
"Tell him -I mean- me what."  
"About a dream we shared." Alex claped a hand over his lound mouth.  
"What dream?" I asked. Percy groaned and he looked at me.  
"Alex and I had a dream about you, Leo Valdez, dying again." Percy said "But, knowing you, you'd probably come back to life like last time."  
"You've died before?" Amber asked, concerned.  
"Long story," I said, waving my hand at the thought of telling her about Calypso.  
"Man, maybe you should tell her about Calypso." Alex said.  
"Who's she?" Amber asked. "Wait, isn't that a type of music?"  
"My ex-girlfriend." Percy said. I looked at Amber.  
"Should I bother?" She asked.  
"When it comes to Percy, always." I said. Amber stood up and walked right up to Percy and slapped him. "She naver kissed YOU, man. She kissed me-"  
"On the CHEEK." Percy cut in.  
"Who kissed you?" Amber crossed her arms and waited. "Tell me everything."  
"It's too long of a story." I awkwardly scratched the back of my head.  
"I've got time." She started tapping her foot.  
"Fine." I said and motioned for her to sit on my lap again. She sat. "I want you to know that it's al over with me and her before I start. Though, we were never an item."  
"What?" Percy said. "As I remember, you were lovesick until you got her off the island." I blushed.  
"Maybe. But, that is no more." I said. "Now, the story. Calypso is a daughter of Atlas. Imprisoned on an island for helping the Titan in the first war. Random men and boys randomly landed on the island and she's cursed to fall in love with all of them even though they all had a lover already and had to leave. aa magic raft appears to take the person once they say that they want to leave, never able to come back. First some pirate, then Oddyseus, then Percy, then me. First, she was playing hard to get when I started calling her Sunshine." Amber huffed and crossed her arms at this. "Then, she started warming up to me. I kept burning the clothes she would make for me so, she invented flame-proof cloth and clothes just for me. She finally fell in love with me and when the raft appeared, she kissed me. Sorta in a friend way but accidentaly on the lips. It meant something to me for the longest time. Until I met you. I promised on the River Styx that I'd come back for her and I did. I was lovesick for her. I finally found a way to get to her. I died. I used the only death cure, the Physician's cure and lived, finding myself on Ogygia. I took her to the mortal world. She had given up her immortality. One day at camp, she fell in love with someone, a girl from the Aphrodite Cabin (A/N: Sorry!). they went on a date and it broke her spell and she immideately grew old and died. And that's the story of what happens when you're a couple googlionhe (A/N: the numbeer one followed by a hundred zeros, google is named after that, cuz it suposedley has googlion answers to anything you search) years old and you decide your curse by falling in love with someone that didn't fall on your island." Amber's jaw dropped and I closed it. "You mended my broken heart with your hot face and curves. Your smarts and talents. Your personality is way better than Calypso's, who didn't even know what Google is. She was like: 'What's a Google.' I was freaked out." Amber went serious and looked confused.  
"What IS a Google?" Amber asked and not being able to keep a straight face, broke out laughing. I started laughing, too, along with Alex and Percy.

Soon, we saw more figures coming towardes the tree. I was able to make out Annabeth, who was walking with Chiron, his horse shape giving away who he was. Clarrisse was easily recognized from her shape and the way Coach Hedge (he and his wife adopted her) had his hand on her shoulder and his other arm around his wife, Millie, who was holding little Chuck. I spotted Hazel and Frank hand in hand walking with Nico and Will. Lizzy ran up to Alex and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek like, fifty-million times. Amber pointed at a silly couple running up the hill. Jason and Piper we're running, pushing each other as they ran. Finally, everyone was on the hill. Even the Argo II was casting a shadow from above us.  
"As you all know," Chiron began "The Argo II only has eight rooms. So, in result, I have decided that, just this once the couples may sleep in their own rooms together. Protector Gleeson Hedge with be chaperoning with Mrs. Millie Hedge and Chuckie. They will be listening at night and day for any, ah, activity. Now, each of you go contact your mortal parent about the quest. Leo, help Amber and Alex."  
"C'mon," I said "Let's go to the Poseidon cabin." I lead them to the Cabin Three and pulled out a drachma once we reached the Iris fountain. I threw it in. "Oh, Goddess Iris, accept my offering and show me..."  
"Ilectra Swenson of Manhattan." Amber supplied.  
"Ilectra Swenson of Manhattan." I repeated and the inside big penthouse appeared in the water, looking at a leather sofa facing away from a view on New York City. A older (46?) woman jumped onto the sofa happilly.  
"Timo, you returned my IM already?" Her smile turned into a frown. "Amber? Alex? Amazingly handsome young man who is 1) holding my daughter's hand and 2) that I have never before seen in my life?"  
"Uh... Hi, mom." Amber said. "Any chance you've had any affairs with a Greek God?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Amber

"Uh... Hi, mom." I started "Any chance you've had any affairs with a Greek God?" Alex hit my arm.

"Don't ask Mom about her sex life." Alex said.

"Don't randomly walk in on me and Leo with Percy and Tyson!'' I argued.

"Well, I feel totally out of place in this wierd and awkward conversation." Leo stated.

"I don't!" Alex continued, not even hearing what Leo had said. "At least I'm not the one who randomly gives out abnormal prophecies that sends random demigods out on quests!"

"You give prophecies, too!" I yelled. "Remember after I woke up from giving the Prophecy of Thirteen!"

"I- You have a good point." We turned to Mom. "Hi mom."

"Well," My Mom said gravely. "That was awkward. And... You found out. You two are at Camp Half-Blood?"

"Ye- Wait, how'd you know?" I asked.

"I'm a demigod, too. I'm a daughter of Apollo which, is why you two love music and can sing very well. I was in an a capella group in high school and college like you are in high school. Man, I have a lot of explaining to do and so do you. For starters, Why is that extremely handsome boy holding Amber's hand?"

"Told you the ladies dig the Leo McShizzle Supreme." Leo said

"Omg. Are you hitting on my mom?" I asked.

"No, Isn't she married?" Leo asked. I laughed hysterically with Alex and my mom.

"Oh, wait. You're serious." Alex said.

"Of course I am." Leo said

"My mom is dating but, never married." My eyes must have widened to the size of Drachmas. "Omg, mom. We didn't even see you on Christmas. You were alone." My brain clicked. "How's Timo?" Alex and I said at the same time, the way a first grader would ask if someone is dating.

"I may or may not have gotten engaged on Christmas Eve. To Timo. He's great. Out of the hospital, his mom is recovering from her liver surgerey. His father finally retired. His sister is having twins in seven months. Amber the godmother to the girl, Alex godfather to the boy. Just like you and Tina and Tommy."

"Wicked." Alex said. Tina is my godmother, fifteen when she baptized me. Tommy is Alex's, Tina's feternal twin.

"Okay, I really feel out of place now, so I'm gonna go back to Chiron." Leo pointed to the door.

"Oh, no you don't," Alex said "You have to help us explain to our mom."

"Chiron still works at Camp? That's great. Tell the centaur 'Na Zeisis' (a/n: Greek. Exact translation is 'you live' It really means that you wish the person good health to live many years.) He was the best. Like a second father to me. Now, explain. How'd you get there, I'm guessing handsome boy is Leo, Amber's first boyfriend and-"

"Mo-o-o-om, Don't say it like that." I interrupted

"I'm just happy for you."

"Well, I need to tell you how I got here. I was running from a minotaur wearing tightie-wighties when I bumped into Leo, who was running from a Hydra. He told me I was a demigod and Grover, a satyr brought us here. Nothing wierd happened." I said all too fast.

"Ya," Leo said "And I don't have fire powers." He lit himself. "Oh, wait. I do!" He estinguished himself.

"Jeez, Fire boy, Cool it, I don't. I ain't marring you." I paused and thought. "Yet." My mom smiled at this.

"My daughter is dating a son of Hephaestus that has fire powers." She told herself and shook her head.

"Alex is dating a daughter of Hermes." I said

"Ya, Funny, I have te same story as to how I ended up here except I was running fom a Hydra and Lizzie from a minotaur."

"Well," Mom said "I guess I need to explain why so many Gods blessed you two and why you can fly and give prophecies."

"I can't fly. I can only-" I flew into the air. "Omg, I guess I can fly. Down?" I asked and was back on my feet. "You were saying?''

"The reason you've never met my father is because he is Hades and my grandmother is Athena, Great-grandmother is Aphrodite, Hermes and Apollo trace all the way back to George Washington's time so I think Alex can still date... Lizzie is it?"

"Yea. It's Lizzie." Alex said. "Well we wanted to let you know where we are and that we are gong on an amazingly dangerous quest because Amber gave the Prophecy of Thirteen."

"I know. Chiron contacted me." She said. "Now go on your dangerous quest."

"Alex, you can go, I'd like to talk to Mom with Leo about... Something." I said careful not to mention it around all of them. Alex looked at me and I nodded towards Leo and Alex realized what I was talking about. Alex left and let us talk.

I turned back to my mom and my boyfriend. I looked back and forth between them.

"What is it?" Mom asked. I must have my ''Important news for Mom'' face on.

"I... I may or may not have asked her to live with me in an apartment that Alex told me is a block away from my college and your house." Leo said really quickly.

"Wait... What?" My mom said, slightly confused.

"Leo asked me to live with him this year." I supplied. "He's going to a college in Manhattan. So, he is moving into an apartment which is a block away from the penthouse and the community college over there." Mom smiled.

"I would say yes. But, I will say no." Mom said and my face fell.

"But, Mom!" I protesed.

"My decision is made." Mom said. I stared at her in disbelief, as did Leo. "But, I recently cleaned out the guest room, the biggest room in the house. It dawned on me, this morning, that maybe it is time that you and Alex lived in seperate bedrooms." I blushed at this. "And, now, I am thinking, since we live across the street from the college, Leo may come and live with us. The decision is his. You two may sleep together in the room next door to mine and Alex had called me earlier and he and Lizzie will be sharing the room on the other side of mine and Timo's." My eyes became the size of soup bowls. I looked at Leo, who had the same expression.

"I would, yes! I'd love to. But, how will yo be able to afford six people in one house?"

"I have a lot of money, inheretted from my, eh, gone relatives. Also, I am a hair and make-up stylist for movie sets. Sometimes, I perform music at a coffee shop down the street. I have plenty of money. I would love and extra perso in the house. I have a cook and a weekly maid, so chores won't be needed. I would expect tat you keep your, might I add, _shared_ room neat ad organized. You Should get a job, but if at a time, you need clothes or anything and you don't have the money I'd be glad to lend you some money. I do, though, have my children wash the dishes in exchange for $15 a week. They each take turns."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Swenson!" Leo exclaimed, "I have to tell you though, you have done a wonderfull job of raising Amber. You remind me much of her. She has your reddish brown hair and small nose. I- I just love her so much and it means a great deal to me that you are letting me stay in your home."

"Leo, I will not put up with such nonsense," My mother stated. _Nonsense?_ , I thought to myself. "You shall call me Ma, Mom, or by my first name if you are uncomfortable reffering to me as your mother. I will treat you no different than my own children and, I am sure, they are pleased with how I taught them over the years. Is that right, Amber?"

"Of course!" I said. "Leo you'll love her lie your own mother." I saw his bottom lip quiver slightly. "Oh, Leo I didn't mean it like that and I'm sure your mother was a great woman. I don't mean that my mom wll replace yours." I looked at my boyfriend.

"I know," He sighed "I just still miss her. S-she was awesome. I loved her so much. Your mother reminds me of her."

"If you don't mind me asking about your mother," My mom stated. I put my hand on Leo's arm and shot my mothe a look. "Sorry, touchy-feely subject. But, if you ever need advice, someone to talk to, or want to tell me, you know where to find me. Good bye. Go on your quest and make me proud."

"Bye, Ma." Leo and I said at the same time and we at eachothr and laughed as the Iris Message faded. We trned on our heels and walked back to Thalia's Pine Tree.

A/N: Check out my new crossover story. The Witch Demigoddess. Don't forget to Read and Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Leo

It's not that I minded that Amber's mom asked me about my mom, it's what she'd think of me if I had told her. If she knew that it was my fault that Momma died, she probably wouldn't let me date Amber. Maybe one day I'll tell her.

Amber shivered in my arms and I tightened my grip around her pettite shoulders. I looked at her. I actually stopped in my steps as I studied her face as I did when I met her. She stopped and looked at me, too. I studied her features. Her big, bold, eve-changing eyes had nothing but black mascerra on her already long lashes. Her cheek-bones and jaw were defined, though her face a bit round. Her eyebrows had a low rise point at the ends. Her forehead wasn't big or small, a perfect size. I looked at her reddish brown curled hair. I bent down the two inches that were needed and kissed her small and cute nose. She blushed and looked down. She intertwined her fingers with mine and turned towards the Pine Tree.

"Somene's being quiet," I said and Amber blushed again and mumbled something. "Sorry?"

"You have soot all over your face." She licked a finger and reached up to clean my face. I made a face, trying to see the finger that was now rubbing at my temples. She laughed. Her laugh. It was like listening to a series of jingling bells and angels singing in the backround. Her hand reached down for my other hand. She put her head on my chest. My pex twitched and she smiled, looking up at me. Her teeth were white and perfectly straight. She had a small, cute gap in between her two front teeth. Her lips were plump and pink. I bent down again and kissed her lips.

"We should get going," I whispered against her neck. Amber shivered and nodded. She let go of one of my hands and we walked almost silently. Amber hummed a song that I recongnized as Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift.

 _"Let's get out of this town,"_ I sang _"Drive out of the city, away from the crowd. Thought heavan can't help me now, nothing last forever, but this is gonna take me down."_

Amber smiled and continued the song. _"He's so tall, handsome as hell. He's so bad, but he does it so well. I can see the end as it began. My one condition is: Say you'll remember me standing in a nicee dress, staring at the sunset, Babe. Red lips and rosy cheeks. Say you'll see me up and even if it's in your Wildest Dreams. Aaa-A-haaaa."_

We just continued humming, not wanting to sing about clothes in each other's rooms.

"I'll remember you for infinity and beyond. In a nice dress, tanngled up with me all night, staring at sunsets and rises, Always."

"That sounded so stereotypical." Amber said "I really like that about you. You're my McShizzle soft-hearted bad boy supreme."

"You know you love it." I teased

"I do know that I do." She answered, surprisingly. Her eyes wandered to Piper, Hazel, Clarrisse, Lizzie, and Annabeth who were talking. "Hey, I need to go talk to the girls. Meet you on the ship?" I nodded and kissed her. I walked up to the boys. Jason and Percy were standng with Alex.

"Well," Jason started. "Amber's looking fine in that sweater. It looks really nice on her. Especially the vest. But, as fine as they look on her, I think that they'd both look better piled on the floor of your shared bedroom with yours."

"Are you... Hitting on Amber for me?" I asked and Jason just shrugged. The Poseidon bros went red.

"Can you not talk about my little sister's clothes piled on her floor with her boyfriend's in front of us?" Alex asked

"Right." Jason said. "Sorry."

A/N: And I am sorry I haven't updated and tat the chapter is so short! I just started 7th grade, at a new school. Anyone who's older than 7th, please give me advice! I got sick a few weeks ago, I've been stressing out over math. My math teacher is evil. My friends (I know, right! I have friends, shocker!) and I call her Mrs. Dodds as does she. It's a joke that we have with her. I know no matter how many times I apologize you'll still hate, just, please I also have writer's block, so please. I need Ideas. Review and help me! Kisses my little (and big) fans! I love yo all!

-Aliki

PS I have another story crossover (harry potter, Pjo) and a maze runner will be put up soon! Check them out if you're interested!


End file.
